Graduation
by noellestarr
Summary: It's senior year and the Anubis kids are finally graduating! What's in store? Prom, new romances, senior pranks, and of course, graduation! And what will the future hold? Click to find out! NinaxFabian, AmberxAlfie, MaraxJerome, MickxJoy, and PatriciaxOC
1. House of Pranks,House of Chicken Farmers

**Hey Everyone! I'm so glad to be writing again!**

**If you like this story, please read my other HoA story, Detention Night. That would be awesome! So anyway, I was watching the Suite Life on Deck finale and this idea came to my head. Plus, I had my 8****th**** grade graduation and it was so exciting! So, without further ado, read on!**

**I don't own HoA. I wish :)**

**Notes:**

**This is Senior Year, with 2 weeks left till graduation.**

**Nina and Fabian are together and going strong:)**

**Everyone else in the house is single, even Amber and Alfie, who are just good friends. (For now…)**

**Mara and Mick have broken up.**

**Joy returned to the house after the mystery and has been there ever since. (And she is not evil!)**

**_House of Pranks, House of Chicken Farmers_**

**Nina's POV, Monday, with 12 Days Left Till Graduation**

I stumbled down the stairs racing after a sprinting Jerome.

"GET BACK HERE JEROME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, MARTIN!" He replied.

I gasped and stopped to catch my breath. He also did.

"Give me the poster, Jerome." I said calmly.

He shrugged and said, "I was getting bored anyway."

I frowned and snatched the poster.

Just then Fabian walked in the room.

"Hey guys! What's…" He started.

"What's wrong, Nina? He said worriedly.

I handed him the poster and he gasped.

"Jerome what the heck?" He yelped.

"Okay, I have 3 questions for you. One, how did you even get in the closet, two, why are you such a jerk, and three, WHAT THE HECK?" He asked.

Jerome rolled his eyes.

"My annual last minute pranks of the year have begun. One, Martin. Check. Just wait till I get to you, Rutter."

He narrowed his eyes at Fabian and Fabian smacked his arm in return.

"Hey!" Jerome yelped.

I tried to choke back a giggle as Fabian took my arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I smiled at him.

"Fine." I replied.

"Okay, I have to go get ready for supper." He said and left the room.

I was caught in one of my Fabian-is-so-hot-trances, when I heard my name being called.

"Nina darling, SUPPER!" Trudy called from the kitchen.

"COMING!" I yelled.

I glanced down at the poster. At the top it said, "Cutest Couple?" and below it was a picture of me and Fabian making out in "the closet." "The closet" is what we call the crawl space under the stairs. It always took too long to say "crawlspace" so everyone started calling it "the closet." It's where most of the house make-out sessions happen. I honestly don't know how Jerome got into "the closet" when Fabian and me were in there. Who knows? And how did we not notice him? Anyways, under the large picture was a smaller one of Fabian laughing and me whispering something in his ear. Another picture next to it had us hugging each other and giggling. This was so embarrassing! I wonder how many people saw it…

"NINA!"

"Coming!" I yelled and tossed the poster in the trash. That was the last of them. I had taken the rest of the posters down as soon as I saw them.

I ran into the kitchen and plopped down in my seat.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully as I scooped some potatoes onto my plate.

Fabian gave me a big wave and Amber grinned at me. Patricia nodded her head, but didn't seem to acknowledge me much more than that. We are good friends, but not best friends. That's Joy's position. I am happy with Amber and Fabian as my BFF's.

_Except Fabian's more like a best friend with benefits! _I laughed to my self.

"So how's Anubis life for you, Amber?" I chatted happily.

"AWESOME." She stated.

"Exactly 11 days from today is our senior prom, and I have already started scouting out a dress." She blabbed.

"Hey!" Mara's face lit up, "We should all get together and do a little Anubis girl shopping for our dresses! Mara exclaimed.

"OH MY GOSH, Mara that is an AMAZING idea!" Amber stated.

"We should totally, like, do that! I mean I usually come up with the good ideas but this will give you a chance to shine!" She proclaimed.

Everyone rolled their eyes, giggled, and returned to their food.

"But first, we all need dates." Amber glanced at the guys.

Fabian smiled at me, which is a good thing because since we're dating,I would think that he would ask me.

Strangely enough, Jerome glanced at Mara, which was weird because ever since the whole Mick drama, they haven't been talking. Hmm-cute couple alert! Whoa, I'm starting to sound too much like Amber!

"Alright everyone. Now to the real topic of discussion… the senior prank." Jerome whispered.

"WHAT SENIOR PRANK?" Mara yelped.

"Shhhhhh! Mara!" Jerome hissed.

"I call it, 'Anubis Gone Wild'." Alfie added.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I inquired.

"Well, we don't know yet…" Jerome started.

"I've got it!"

Everyone craned their necks towards Alfie.

"First, we meet up with my grandpa. His friend is an exotic chicken farmer. We then secretly sneak past his wife, who doesn't approve of his illegal chickens, and pay the guy. Then, like ninjas, we bring the cages to school and let them loose. RUN CHICKENS! BE FREE!" Alfie proclaimed.

Trudy's head shot up.

"Nothing Trudy…" Alfie muttered then turned back to us.

"I think you're absolutely crazy!" Patricia hissed.

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

Alfie sighed, "Any other ideas then?"

We all looked puzzled. Then Jerome suddenly jumped out of his chair.

"I've got it!" He said.

"Well, what is it?" Joy asked.

"Got to go tell the other seniors. Text you the deats!" He yelled and ran out the door.

"Well that was strange…" I said.

"Ha, well there's Jerome for you. I'm going to bed. Mick?" Fabian stated.

"Coming!" Mick said.

Fabian gave me a quick kiss before heading down the hall.

"Catch you guys later!" Patricia and Joy said in harmony.

Mara followed.

Alfie just trudged after them.

I looked at Amber and we then headed up to bed. I wonder what Jerome's going to do… Then, I drifted off to sleep.

**And that ends the first chapter! Yay! Please tell me if I should continue. I will do a chapter per the days leading up to graduation for them. Graduation day will be the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue. So should I continue? **

**PLEASE REVIEW:D**


	2. House of Cranes, House of Roses

**Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks so much for reviewing you people are awesome:)**

**I don't own HoA, or Seasons of Love from Rent :)**

_**House of Cranes, House of Roses**_

**Jerome's POV, Tuesday, 11 Days Left Till Graduation**

I sprinted upstairs and started to shake a snoring Nina.

"Nina!"

Snore.

"NINA!"

Snore.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"What's that Fabian, you're breaking up with Nina?" I pretended.

"What? What's going on?" Nina sprang up in bed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Fabian? What did I do wrong!" She moaned.

"Fabian's not breaking up with you! I just needed to wake you up!" I shouted.

**Nina's POV**

"What? Jerome!" I sneered.

"Just get up! It's time for our annual early prank planning meeting!" He grinned mischievously.

"Sigh, fine." I dragged myself out of bed and hobbled after him.

"Whoa, morning princess!" Alfie grinned.

I shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Well everyone, before we announce this year's senior prank Mick has an announcement to make." Fabian said.

"Cool." I said.

"I got into Notre Dame!" Mick burst out.

"No way!" Amber interrupted, "to play football?"

"Yeah." He grinned.

Amber gave him a big hug and I could have sworn Alfie looked super jealous.

"OMG! You're going to school in AMERICA you could like, visit my Gran!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess I could." He smiled.

"WELL, on with our prank plans…" Jerome started.

"Oh! Right, go ahead! That's definitely more important! " Fabian said sarcastically.

Jerome glared at him then continued, "We are going to… drum roll please…"

Everyone drummed against his or her chairs.

"Rent a crane from my uncle, who's a construction manager, and put Mr. Sweet's car on the roof of the school!" He shouted.

Everyone's mouths hung open.

"No way! Do you know how much trouble we'll get into?" Mara shouted.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever goodie-two-shoes."

"I agree with Mara. I mean, seriously?" I asked.

"I think it's a pretty cool idea." Fabian admitted.

"FABIAN! Defend your girlfriend much?" I said in an outburst.

Everyone stared at me blankly.

"Uh… Awkward! I'm going shopping… MARA!" Amber sliced the tension.

"Coming!" Mara blushed and ran out of the room with Amber.

"I'm going to… uh… bed!" Alfie shouted.

"But it's six in the morning! And we have to go to school!" I protested.

"See yah!" He left.

"Me too… see ya mate." Mick said to Fabian.

Joy and Patricia scurried out after him.

Fabian looked at me.

"I'm sorry… I just… I don't know." I said.

"I'm sorry too." He responded.

"For what?"

"Agreeing with Jerome. I should have defended you. I guess I just got caught up in the senior spirit." He admitted.

"No, I shouldn't have freaked out like that. Are we cool?"

He kissed me in return and I smiled up at him.

"Well! We better be leaving for school!" I said.

"Right." Fabian answered.

We grabbed our jackets and headed out the door.

"So… are you excited for prom?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"Hey! I was thinking… we should join the prom committee!"

"Really Nina?" Fabian laughed.

"Yes, really! We could make it the most perfect prom in history!"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're sounding like Amber, Nina, people can help you."

"Oh shut up!" I glared.

"No, seriously let me call the…" He started.

"Don't say it!"

"A. M. B. E. R. Society."

"You didn't!"

The A. M. B. E. R. Society stands for Amber's Magnificent Be-me Economy. I know you're probably wondering what the R. stands for. Well, she just wanted it to spell her name. She made it up when we were sophomores. It was her personal matchmaking and help service when she tried to find a boyfriend for Patricia. Let's just say she paired her up with a chemistry nerd and ever since then he has had a crush on her. One time, he even showed up her house and demanded she come on the quest of love with him. After, she had to go to anger management classes for the rest of the year because she beat him up and got arrested. His mom still swears she's going to sue.

I smacked Fabian again.

"Oh, shut up!"

Fabian just laughed.

"Man, I love Robbie. **(This is a completely different Robbie then the one from the election that liked Patricia) **Did you hear that he bought her 525,600 roses for every minute that he loved her this year?" Fabian asked.

Just then Amber ran up squealing.

"Oh my gosh I love that song! (Singing) Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes! Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Moments so dear! Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes! How Do You Measure - Measure A Year? In Daylights - In Sunsets! In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee! In Inches - In Miles! In Laughter - In Strife!" Amber randomly sang and danced around.

"AMBER!" I snapped.

"Sorry, I just love that song! (Singing again) Seasons of Love! Seasons of Love!"

I glared at her and she stopped.

"Anyway, back to Robbie… that was a rumor Fabian." I looked at him.

But just as I said that, a large vehicle that said, "Roses 4 U" pulled up in the parking lot.

"O, M, G!" I shouted.

"Uh, 525,600 roses for Robbie Stellar?" The driver shouted.

"What in the world?" Mr. Sweet questioned.

"That's me!" A tall guy with curly brown hair shouted, or, Robbie.

"Oh great." Fabian shook his head.

"What is the meaning of all this, Robbie?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"They are for my one true love Patricia, the peanut to my butter, the litesaver to my star wars, the…" Robbie started.

"Alright we get it! Get Miss Williamson out here immediately!" Mr. Sweet moaned.

"Yeah, Mr. Sweet?" Patricia asked.

Mr. Sweet pointed to the truck, and then to Robbie.

"ROBBIE YOU LITTLE… I mean… hey there… Robbie…" Patricia said.

"Hi!" He responded.

Patricia rolled her eyes then looked at Mr. Sweet.

"Robbie return these flowers immediately!" He yelled.

"Okay, Sweetie." Robbie mumbled and sent the truck and driver away.

"NOW EVERYONE, GET TO CLASS!" Mr. Sweet yelled.

"Let's go." I sighed and we worked our way through the crowd and to class.

"Come on Patricia. Prom? Please?" Robbie was asking Patricia as we walked in.

"Ha." She snorted and looked away.

Robbie just winked at her and sat down in his seat across the room.

"UGHHH I HATE THAT GUY!" Patricia sneered.

"Don't worry about him he's not worth it." Joy said back.

"Good morning everyone!" Our teacher, Ms. Fox, said.

Ms. Fox was a young teacher in her 20's. She was new this year. She was tall with long brown hair that she always wore in a ponytail. She had razor-slashed bangs and a dazzling smile. ALL the boys had crushes on her.

"Wow Ms. Fox, looking FOX-y today!" Jerome smirked.

Ms. Fox glared at Jerome and then got back to the lesson.

"Alright everyone! As you all know prom is coming up, and we need people to work on the committee! Who's up for it?"

Amber raised her hand wildly around.

"Please pick me! Me, me, me!" Amber jumped up.

"Alright, Amber. Anyone else?"  
>"Yes!" Amber pumped her fist in the air.<p>

"Me and Fabian would." I said politely.

"HA! Really, Rutter?" Jerome smirked.

Fabian glared at him.

"Nina…" He hissed.

"Great! You two will be in charge of decorations. Amber, why don't you be in charge of the prom queen ballot..." Ms. Fox interrupted.

Amber rubbed her hands together mischievously.

"…With Joy." She finished.

Amber's mouth dropped open.

"Looks like you've got some competition, princess!" Joy remarked.

"Bring it, Mercer!" Amber sneered.

"Relax, you two. Other people are running for prom queen you know." Ms. Fox stated.

They just glared at each other.

**Joy's POV**

I walked out of the classroom and to chorus.

"Hey, Joy!" My chorus teacher said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Cully?"

"I would like to ask you if you would perform a song at prom." She asked.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course. You are my best student after all!"

"Thanks so much Mrs. C.! I won't let you down." I smiled at her.

"Have my results from Julliard in New York City come yet?"

"No not yet. But I have a good feeling you'll get in."

I smiled back at her.

"Bye!" I said.

**Nina's POV, Later On…**

Anubis house was quiet. Mara and Fabian were studying for finals, Amber and Joy were working on their prom queen campaigns, Mick was out on a run, Patricia was listening to loud music in her room, Jerome and Alfie were working on the senior prank plans, and I was reading a book. But something was bugging me. Why hasn't Fabian asked me to prom yet? I mean, I even dropped the hint about the prom committee! Oh, well, I'll just go talk to him.

I got up and wandered over to his room.

"Knock, knock!" I said.

"Come in!" Fabian answered.

"Studying early, huh?"

"For your information, finals are next week." He said matter of factly.

I sat down next to him.

"Hey." I said and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"I just love you." I smiled at him.

"Aw, I love you too!" He stated and kissed me again.

So, we ended up kissing for about the next half an hour.

"FIVE MINUTES AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN…DROP!" Victor's voice rang through Anubis house.

"Hey, before I go, Fabes, do you have anything you want to… ask me?" I said.

"Uh, not that I can think of, Nines."

"Oh." I looked down.

"Hey! I remember now!"

I looked up excitedly.

"Would you fancy a date with me on Saturday?" He asked.

"Aw, you know I love your British lingo!" I kissed him again.

"So that's a yes?"

"Definitely." I smiled.

"G'night." He said.

"Night, Fabian." I said and closed the door behind me.

I know I wanted him to ask me to prom, but this date will be awesome! And romantic. I can't wait!

**And that's chapter 2! Yay! Please review:) **

**I probably won't be able to update till next week because I'm going to Indiana. Hopefully it will be early next week! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	3. House of Flash Cards, House of Closure

**Hey everyone! Yay chapter 3! Sorry for the wait :( My trip to Indiana consisted of playing Cause of Death on my iPod and watching Tangled. Cause of Death is the most amazing game ever! And it was also the seconded time I have seen Tangled. That movie makes me cry every time I see it! It's just so sad! (Well, before the happy ending). Lol, so anyway, here's chapter 3! :)**

**I don't own HoA, or Get it Right by the Glee Cast**

_**House of Flash Cards, House of Closure**_

**Wednesday, 10 Days Until Graduation, Mara's POV**

I woke up in a chipper mood. I had to wake up early this morning to study for finals. I threw on my clothes and headed down the stairs. But it looked like someone had already beaten me.

"Jerome?" I asked.

"Hey! Why are you up so early?" He stared me down.

"Wait! Let me guess. You're studying for finals." He stated.

"What? Am I that predictable?" I sighed.

"Apparently." He stated. "Also, the humongous pile of books helped." He nodded towards the stack of schoolbooks I was holding.

"Oh, yeah, right." I sat down and proceeding to studying.

"So… whatcha studying?' He leaned towards me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Spanish."

"I thought you took French?" He stated.

"I do. I just thought they might throw some Spanish questions in there. You can never be too prepared." I said happily.

"Are you serious?" He said.

"Do I look like I'm serious?" I stated.

"Maybe I can help you study!"

"Not likely." I rolled my eyes again.

He stared me down again and I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Well, since you're here, alright. Take these flashcards and read the English and I'll say it in Spanish." I gave in.

He took the flashcards.

"Man?"

"El Hombre." I stated.

He flipped to the next one.

"Conjugate the verb ir, to go. Wait, what?" He questioned.

"Voy, vas, va, vamos, vais, van." I smirked.

"I go, you go, he/she/you formal go, we go, you all go, and they/you all go."

Jerome sighed.

"What?"

"Next flash card." I instructed.

"Ok, translate we go to the mall into Spanish."

"Vamos al centro commercial." I smiled.

He smirked back.

"How about, will you go on a date with me?"

"Oh, um… hey wait! That's not on a flash card!" I said surprisingly.

"How do you know?" He said.

I snatched the flash card and showed it to him.

"Because I made them! This card says, Let's go to the pet store and buy a dog!"

He laughed.

I stopped.

"Wait, are you asking me on a date?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you say yes."

I pondered for a moment.

"Sure. But no prank conventions, ok?" I smiled warmly.

"Of course." He smiled back.

"See you at 6, tomorrow then."

"Uh, Jerome, we live in the same house. I'll see you before then."

"Right. Uh, I'll MEET you then." He emphasized.

"Cool."

"Cool."

I left the room with a smile on my face. I might have a date for prom after all!

**At the School, Nina's POV :)**

I ran into the cafeteria as fast as I could. Boy, did I have news for Fabian!

"Hey, Fabian!" I plopped down next to him and opened my lunch.

"Hey, Nines! What are you doing sitting over here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to tell you something, SUPER important!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, what is it?" He smiled.

All the guys gave me weird glances seeing that I was the only girl at the table.

"I… Oh, I can't hold it in any longer! I applied to Oxford!" I burst.

"What? Oh my gosh!" He picked me up, twirled me around and I giggled.

"So, you're going to go to college with me?" He said excitedly.

"Well, seeing that I get in." I smiled.

"Of course you'll get in! Wait, I thought you wanted to go to college in America so you could be by your Gran?"

"I know, but you're the most important thing in the world to me, and I couldn't stand not seeing you every day!" I said.

"I love you!" We kissed.

I stepped back.

"Well, I should probably get back to my table, I feel like a virus when I'm at this one." I nodded to all the guys still staring at me.

"Ok." He kissed me again and I bounded off.

I just hope I get into Oxford… What will I do if I don't?

**Joy's POV, in the Hallway :)**

"Patricia, relax." I assured my best friend, Patricia, who was on a mad rampage.

"I CAN'T stand that guy!" She angrily stated.

"Aw, common. Give the kid some credit. You are pretty awesome." I smiled.

"Thanks, Joy." She smiled back.

"It's just, Robbie's so demanding and it's getting on my last nerve. What do I do?" She moaned.

"Say yes." I stated.

"What? Are you crazy?" She asked.

"Think about it. It's senior year. He's offering, and if you don't except, you won't have a date to prom. Do you want to be the only one who doesn't have a date?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a date." She pointed out.

"That's uh, that's different." I sighed.

"Common, Patricia! I just want you to be happy!"

"Ok, I'll THINK about it." She said.

"Good." I smiled.

"See you later?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said and went down the hall.

Next, I headed down to the auditorium to practice my song for prom. I opened the large doors and walked slowly up to the stage. I had NO idea what I was going to sing. This was a song I was going to remember my WHOLE life. I cannot mess this up. Like I always do. I messed up my chances with Fabian, he was my dream date to prom. Now, he was just a good friend. I took a deep breath and started to sing what I felt.

_What have I done? I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under_

I ruined my chances of getting a date. Sometimes I wish it could have been different. What if I hadn't been kidnapped? Where would Nina fit in?

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_

I'm trying to help Patricia get a date. I don't want her to feel pathetic, like I do. I hope Robbie won't hurt her.

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

Everything is depending on me for this song. If I don't choose the right one, the weight of the school will be on my shoulders.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

I don't what I'll do if I mess this up.

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

Everything I try to fix, like me and Fabian's relationship, never works.

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

I wish I could just fix it all.

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right…_

If only I could get this right…

All of a sudden I heard applauding in the distance. I whirled around to find Fabian.

He smiled.

"Hey, Joy."

"Fabes, hi." It was like stupid freshman year all over again.

"Did you really mean all that?" He asked.

"I… yes." I looked down. I could never lie to him.

"Listen, I love Nina. But that will never harm, or change our friendship." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll rock this thing." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Is that the song you're singing?" He asked.

"Nah, that's just a song that fits me. I relate myself to the message that the Glee Cast is trying to get out." I answered.

"What song are you singing?" He asked.

"You'll just have to find out." I smiled.

Then before I could stop myself, I leaned in and gave him a hug. A FRIEND hug. Nothing more. After all these years, I finally felt closure. He and Nina were meant to be. But he will ALWAYS be my friend.

**Nina's POV**

I walked back to Anubis house with Fabian at my side.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It was really deep. Joy is an amazing singer." He told me.

"I know. She is really amazing." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you two finally had closure." I added.

"Me too." He said and kissed me.

"Hey, I'm going to go catch up with Amber. Talk to you later." I said.

I ran up to Amber.

"Hey, Ambs!"

"Oh, hey Nina." She said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, we are going prom dress shopping on Saturday." She added.

"Great!" I said.

"Hey, what's up Amber?" I said softly.

"You aren't you're usual hyper self."

"Oh, nothing." She looked off to the distance.

"Amber…"

"ALRIGHT! I don't have a date to prom…"

"Aw, Amber…"

"I thought that Alfie would ask me! But he hasn't." She said sadly.

"He would be really dumb not to ask you." I smiled.

"I know, thanks Nina." She smiled.

"Common let's go!" I said and dragged her home.

**Still Nina's POV, Later That Night**

I sat on my bed and flipped through my freshman journal.

_May 27__th__, 2011_

_Dear diary,_

_Today Fabian asked me to prom. HE ASKED ME TO PROM! I thought he liked Patricia, but boy, was I wrong! EEEP! _

_~Nina _

Wow. I had no idea did I? And look where I am now! Completely in love. I miss the mystery. Sibuna club, and all six of us hanging out together.

It's time.

**And that's the end of chapter 3! Yay! What do you think it's time for? Did you like this chapter? Please review! I will update when I can :) Thanks for being so supportive! So on that note,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. House of Cupcakes, House of Spaghetti

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This story is really fun to write:) lol so has anyone seen Switched at Birth on ABC Family? I love that show it's my new favorite! (Next to HoA of course) Lol so anyway…. Here's chapter 4! :)**

**ilovehouseofanubis: Forgot about that :( I guess I just had it in my head that Mick played American football… lol I will go back and fix that :)**

**TICKLES3000: No Fabian has not asked Nina yet… but remember they have a date on Saturday… so maybe he'll ask her then? :) **

**izzi08: Oh my gosh I hate when that happens! I had a favorite video that I watched all the time and somehow the video got deleted so I can never watch it again! So sad :( I'm glad you like my story though! :)**

**jenc0449: Don't worry, lol. I don't know many colleges either :)**

**Notes:**

**Sorry about the whole football/soccer/rugby mix up. I guess I wasn't really thinking straight when I wrote that part. I went back and fixed it. Thanks for the input! :)**

**Also, about Fabian asking Nina to prom, remember that they have a date on Saturday, so he JUST MIGHT ask her then… hint, hint… :)**

_**House of Cupcakes, House of Spaghetti **_

**Nina's POV, Thursday, 9 Days Left Till Graduation**

"Good times, huh?" I asked Fabian as we sat alone in the attic early in the morning.

"I know… I miss it." He responded.

"The mystery?"

"Yes, and all of us together. Sibuna." He put his hand to his forehead.

"Sibuna." I responded with a smile.

"Well, we better get downstairs. Everyone's probably wondering where we are!" I said.

"Yeah, let's go." He said with a smile.

We headed down the attic steps and into the common room for breakfast.

"Announcement! Announcement!" Alfie strutted into the common room.

"BIG announcement." Jerome added.

"Well, alright, what is it?" I asked.

"We got into college!" Alfie bounced up and down.

"No way! Where are you going?" Amber asked.

"We are both going to the same college. It is so awesome! And… we're rooming together!" Alfie responded.

Fabian looked out the window.

"Good luck to the people rooming next to you…" He muttered.

"Fabian!" I nudged him.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled.

"Congrats."

"Thank you, Fabian." Jerome said.

"Well, be better get off to school. You coming Amber? Fabian?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Amber pointed out the door.

We then walked out into the sunlight.

**Patricia's POV, At the School**

I ran up to Robbie's locker. He was getting his books out then turned to find me.

"Patricia?"

"Listen Robbie. If you stop being a freak, and stop irritating me, I will got to prom with you." I said.

"Really? Oh joy!" He said excitedly.

"Yup, oh JOY." I said.

She was the one that planned this…

"I won't let you down, Patricia." Robbie stated then walked away.

Great, what have I gotten myself into?

**Amber's POV**

"Vote Amber for prom queen!" I said happily and pinned buttons to people walking by and teachers, too.

And then I ran into Joy.

"Vote Joy for prom queen! Be filled with joy when you vote Joy for prom queen!" Joy said and offered me a cupcake.

"Not likely." I narrowed my eyes at her and pushed her cupcake platter away, accidently spilling it all over her uniform.

"You DID NOT just do THAT!" Joy yelped.

"Oh, but I did." I smirked.

Just then she slapped me across the face.

I gasped and smashed a cupcake in her hair.

"Take that!" I giggled.

"UGH!" She yelled and we continued to catfight.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The whole hallway seemed to be chanting.

Jerome, of course was leading it. Just then Alfie ran up and tried to break us up. Meanwhile we were screaming at one another.

"BESIDES, YOU CAN'T BE PROM QUEEN! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A DATE!" I screamed.

She gasped.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE, AMBER! YOU DON'T HAVE A DATE EITHER!" She pointed out.

"I WILL SO!" I yelled.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" She yelled back.

"I just know." I answered and pushed her out of my way.

"Now if you'll just excuse me…" I said and walked away.

That girl gets on my last nerves! Grrr! And then Alfie ran up to me.

"Hey Ambs! Are you okay? That was INTENSE." He stated looking at the cupcake frosting all over me.

"Stupid Joy." I muttered.

"Don't let her get to you, Ambs. Hey, by the way…" He snatched some teacher's flowers from a vase and knelt down on one knee.

"Will you, Amber Millington, go to prom with me?" He grinned up at me.

"AW, OF COURSE I WILL ALFIE!" I yelled happily and gave him a hug.

Yes, yes, YES! I have a date to prom! Look out Joy, Amber's coming. And she's got a full army called a date to prom, and a little thing called GORGEOUS clothes and hair unlike yourself. I smiled to myself. Bring it on, Joy Mercer!

**In the Classroom, Nina's POV**

"Alright, class. Tonight the school is holding a special event for the school board. Is anyone willing to help out?" Ms. Fox asked.

No one raised his or her hands.

"Let me see… oh yes! There will be food…"

Almost everyone's hand shot up.

"Wait… what cater?" Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Tayella's." She smirked.

Oh my gosh. Tayella's has the best food… _ever._ Seriously. Students flock there. Fabian and me always get special discounts when we go there because Tayella is Fabian's cousin. Tayella's amazing! And not to bad in the kitchen either…

"Ooo! Fabian! We should totally help out!" I whispered.

"Definitely." He smiled back.

"We would like to help out!" I said to Ms. Fox.

"AWESOME! Anyone else?"

Amber, Alfie, Mick, Joy, and Patricia's hands shot up.

"Mara, Jerome? Are you interested?" She asked.

"Actually, we're both busy tonight." Mara answered.

They shared a secret smile.

Hmm… I wonder what that was about?

"Alright! Nina and Fabian, why don't you two be in charge of greeting the school board as they come in, Amber and Alfie, you two can be in charge of waiting the tables, and Mick and Joy, why don't you be in charge of getting the food ready in the kitchen?" She instructed.

"What about me, Ms. Fox?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, you can help me run things backstage." Patricia looked sad, not being able to work with Joy, but she looked happy about not cleaning tables or anything.

"Sounds good!" I exclaimed.

**Later That Night at Anubis House, Mara's POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror and smoothed my sundress.

I had my hair curled back in an up-do and I had a yellow sundress on.

I was SUPER nervous. Who knows what Jerome has in store? I walked down the stairs slowly and saw Jerome at the bottom, looking really attractive. All right, pull yourself together, Mara. You got this!

"Jerome." I nodded.

"Mara." He nodded back.

I took his arm and he led me outside.

"Ms. Jaffray, your chariot awaits." He smirked.

"You mean the taxi cab?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that."

I giggled and we drove away. We drove for a bit, and then we finally came to a beautiful, little restaurant on a beach.

"Oh, this place is adorable, Jerome!" I smiled big.

The waiter seated us a cozy little table overlooking the beach. The restaurant was surrounded by tiki torches and candles. It was beautiful.

I picked up the menu but then Jerome stopped me.

"I already pre-ordered."

"Well, I hope you ordered something good!" I laughed.

And then we talked for what seemed like hours….

"Oh my gosh, you seriously stole his afro? What did he do?" I asked happily.

"Let's just say I had no idea he was bald!" He said back.

"Heh!" I laughed.

And then we talked longer…

"You bit his finger?" Jerome yelped.

"I worked forever on that science report! He was not just going to come along and steal it!" I responded.

"Heh!" Jerome laughed.

And then finally our food came.

"Spaghetti? Aw, that is so cheesy! Haha!" I laughed.

He looked down.

"But I like it." I smiled.

We ate the spaghetti and ended up getting caught on one strand.

Just like the movies! I laughed to myself.

Closer, and closer.

And then our lips met. And it was simply _perfect_.

Later, we took a walk on the beach.

"This date has been simply, amazing, Jerome."

I smiled big at him.

"Mara, would you… go to prom with me?"

"Oh my gosh, really? YES!" I jumped up and down and crash my lips into his. At first he looked stunned, but then he relaxed as I threw my arms around his neck. Fireworks exploded in the sky and faded into sparkly black. _Simply perfect_.

**At the Event, Joy's POV**

I scrambled around the kitchen frantically. Just then someone knocked on the back door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Tayella ran in.

Tayella Rutter is in her mid 20's, she's tall, and she has long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Tayella!" I yelled and ran to give her a hug.

"Oh, honey! You have food all over you!" She exclaimed.

"I know." I smiled.

"Oh, Joy! I haven't seen you in forever! You need to come by more often!"

"Thanks, Tayella." I smiled.

"Tayella Rutter! You look amazing!" Mick said from behind us.

"Oh, Mick! I didn't see you there, come here!" She ran over to hug Mick.

You may be wondering why Tayella has the same last name as Fabian, because they're cousins. Well, Fabian's dad's sister, had Tayella accidently and the father ran off. So that's why she has the same last name as Fabian.

"Where's my nerd?" Tayella asked.

"By the front door. I'll take you to him." I smiled.

I led Tayella over to the front of the school and she saw Fabian.

"Fabian!" She exclaimed and ran over to give him a hug.

"Tayella! How are you?" He laughed.

"Awesome." She stated.

"Hey, Tayella!" Nina said.

"Nina!" Tayella gave her a hug too.

"Well, I better go help Joy here with the food. Catch ya later!" She exclaimed.

Well, the event turned out to be a success. Me, Tayella, and Mick ended up having a food fight in the kitchen, Nina and Fabian greeted guests with smiles, Amber and Alfie waited tables and Alfie even made it through one whole night without playing one prank, and Patricia helped Ms. Fox run the whole thing. In the end, it ran rather smoothly! Now if only I had gotten my results from Julliard… Oh, well. It was still a great day!

**And that's chapter 4! Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**Questions for this chapter: **

**Who do you want to win prom queen? Amber or Joy? **

**Did you like this chapter?**

**And by the way… I have pics of Ms. Fox, Tayella, and Mara's sundress… but I can't figure out how to post them on my profile page! It doesn't work! So can anyone tell me how to post them on my profile? That would be really helpful:)**

**Please review :D Oh and I won't be able to update till early next week because I have flag performance camp this weekend. I will plan chapter 5 though so that when I get home I can type it up! Thanks :) So with that…**

**PLEASE REVIEW:D :D :D**


	5. House of Yoga, House of Frogs

**Hey everyone! Yay, chapter 5 :) Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've just been so busy! I can't wait till season 2 of HoA. (Hopefully they will have one!) I keep thinking about it. Hopefully, it will be soon! I need more Fabian! Lol :) Well anyways, here's chapter 5! :)**

**I don't own HoA or "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele :)**

_**House of Yoga, House of Frogs**_

**Nina's POV, Friday, 8 days left until graduation**

Well, there's nothing like 5 a.m. yoga on a Friday morning.

Amber hosts a yoga class from five to six every Friday.

"Alright, everyone. Now stretch." Amber encouraged.

"Ugh, I don't want too." Alfie moaned.

Amber glared at him and he quickly stretched.

"Why do we have to do this anyway?" Jerome mumbled.

"BECAUSE, you said you wanted 'guns to impress the ladies'." Amber quoted him.

Mara raised an eyebrow.

"To impress you?" He fumbled for answer.

Mara sighed.

"You know I'd still like you even if you didn't have big muscles." She smiled.

Jerome laughed and they leaned in for a kiss. Just then Amber shoved her head in between them.

"There's no snogging in my morning yoga!' She exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and got back to stretching.

"You're the mountain. Covered with snow, you reign high above every other mountain. Now you're a bird, whoosh, whoosh!" Amber said poetically while making the stretch to 'calm your center' as she called it.

I turned to Fabian.

"So, are you up for decoration shopping today?" I asked him.

"Yeah, definitely." He smiled.

"Ooo! Can I come!" Amber asked happily.

We looked at each other.

"Ya, why not." I smiled.

"Awesome. I was thinking we could go for a pretty pink princess theme…" And, with that, I tuned out Amber, laughed, and proceeded to stretching.

**Joy's POV**

"Yo, Joy!" Mick called me over.

"What?" I rolled my eyes. I was in the middle of a pretty painful stretch. Although, honestly, I don't know how I'm still allowed in this class after the cupcake incident yesterday.

"Could you help me with this stretch?"

"Alright." I sighed.

I walked over and started to help him.

"So, Joy, I heard you're singing a song at prom." He said.

"Yeah…" I responded.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I think you'll do great." He said rather sweet, but awkward at the same time.

I shyly smiled back.

"Thanks…"

Well, this day might be turning around for me!

**Nina's POV, in the Classroom**

I sat on top of my desk and played 20 questions with Amber.

"Is it round?" She asked me.

"Amber, it's a person."

"Well, it could be SpongeBob." She said matter-of-factly.

"SpongeBob is square." I sighed.

"Ya, well, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Is he famous?" She continued.

"He probably will be…" I trailed off.

"Aha! So it is a guy! And he's not famous but might be. I am so smart." She said to herself.

I laughed to myself.

"Have I met him before?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Hmm… is he… hot?"

"Hotter then hot." I answered.

"DAVID BECKHAM!" She shouted.

"No…" I laughed.

"You haven't met him. Plus, he's already famous." I pointed out.

She sighed.

"Well, you just said that he was hotter than hot..."

I laughed again.

"Ugh, this is so hard. Who is it?" She pleaded.

"You're giving up?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"YES, now tell me!" She moaned.

Just then we noticed Jerome talking to a girl behind us.

"You look very attractive today." He smirked.

"I have a boyfriend." She looked at him.

"Ya, and I have a goldfish! Why are we talking about things that don't matter?" He said back.

"Uh…" She looked away.

Just then Mara walked up with her hands on her hips.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I have a boyfriend too!" She looked at the girl then back at Jerome.

Jerome stuttered.

"Uh…"

"What is going on here, Jerome? Mara sighed.

"Okay, I was practicing on her, for you." He looked her straight in the eye. Somehow I knew that he was being serious.

"I just, I'm known as the guy who has all the game. You know? And you know what's weird? I never get nervous talking to girls. But with you, it's just different. And I know it may look bad, and I understand if you won't forgive me, but look here. She has dark hair like you. Same eyes. I just feel like, I want to be perfect… for you."

Mara looked stunned for a seconded, and I could tell that she knew he was telling the truth too. Then, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"You don't need to practice on other girls to make yourself perfect for me." She stopped.

Jerome looked nervous.

"You already are perfect." She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

He relaxed and smiled.

Around the room people started clapping, since everyone had heard the whole conversation. Mara and Jerome pulled apart slowly and smiled at everybody.

"On seconded thought…" The girl started.

"You look pretty attractive too." She smiled flirtingly.

"Not in your dreams, mate. I have a girlfriend… and a goldfish." He smirked at the girl.

"But…" She started.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Everyone yelled.

The girl scampered off quickly and everyone clapped again. I love Mara and Jerome. They are perfect for each another.

"So… anyway…" Amber looked at me.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you because you gave up." I turned away and tried to keep myself from laughing,

"NINA! TELL ME WHO IT IS, NOW!" She yelled.

"Nope." I giggled.

"GRRRR!" She shouted and stomped back to her desk.

I laughed to myself. Oh, Amber. And for the record, it was Fabian.

**Later that day in Amber's car, Still Nina's POV :)**

I sat in the backseat with Fabian as we headed down to the mall to do a little decoration shopping.

"…So, I was like, hey! That's my car! Get your hands off!" Amber blabbed.

"What did you do then…?" I said sarcastically.

I think Fabian was practically asleep.

"Fabian…?" I nudged him.

"Huh…what?" He sat up straight.

"Are we there yet?" He added.

"Were you even listening?" Amber turned around.

"AMBER! WATCH THE LIGHT!" Fabian yelled.

She swerved around and slammed on the breaks.

"AHHH!" We yelled.

"See, that's what you get for telling boring stories." Fabian added.

"Haha, very funny, Fabes." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yay! We're here!" Amber said excitedly.

Fabian looked super relieved.

As we headed into the mall, Amber started to run towards a sign that said ''mega shoe sale'.

"Amber! We're here to shop for decorations for prom! Remember?" I grabbed the back of her cropped hoodie.

"But shoes are decorations when they're fantabulous!" She protested.

I sighed.

"Come on, Amber." I said.

"Fine." She moaned.

Just then she jumped up.

"I've got it!"

We looked at her.

"Frogs." She grinned.

"Frogs…?" I pondered.

"Not actual frogs, silly. I mean like, pond colors. We should have like, green, blue, and purple streamers. The theme could be… "Rolling in the Deep!"

"That's… that's not actually a bad idea, Amber… and I love that song!" Fabian responded.

"Are you kidding? That's genius!" Nina hugged Amber.

"I know." Amber smiled.

"The song for the prom king and queen would dance to could be "Rolling in the Deep!" Fabian grinned.

"We are on a roll guys! Now, let's go buy some decorations." I smiled.

Later that day, we stopped by the school to drop off our decorations and tell Ms. Fox our theme idea.

"That is a great idea!" She exclaimed.

"It is perfect and we will use it." Ms. Fox smiled.

"Props to Amber." Me and Fabian grinned.

Amber laughed.

"So, could you make posters and hang them at the school tonight?" She asked.

"Sure. Could we work on your computer?" I asked.

"Go ahead. See you guys on Monday!" Ms. Fox grinned and walked out.

"So, guys. Guess what." Amber said.

"What?" I sighed.

"I'm going to Pratt Institute in New York to study fashion." She bit her lip.

"REALLY? No way!" I hugged her.

"Yeah, my dad pulled a few strings." She smiled.

"I can't believe you're going to college in America too!" I said.

Amber laughed.

"Yeah." She smiled big again.

"Awesome, Amber." Fabian hugged her.

So after our many congratulations, and hard work, we finished some pretty awesome posters!

"They look great!" Fabian exclaimed.

They were dark blue with light blue swivels running down the poster. At the top it said, 'Class of 2014 Prom, Rolling in the Deep' and below it had the dates and ticket sale days. We hung up the posters up around the school and finally finished.

Fabian smiled at me.

"Awesome job, Nina." He said.

"You too, Fabian."

And then we kissed for no apparent reason. But in my opinion, those are the best kind of kisses.

"Awww, you two!" Amber giggled.

We pulled apart and laughed.

"Oh, Amber!" We said together happily.

**And that's chapter 5! Thanks for reading! :) I hope that you liked it!**

**Also, I'm just assuming that since 2011 is when they are freshman, that when they are seniors they would be class of 2014. So if there's confusion about that, now you know why I did it. Thanks :)**

**Lastly, I won't be able to update till next week again because I'm going to my family's for Fourth of July. Yay, fireworks! Hehe :) Well, thanks so much for reading as always :) I will try to update sometime next week (after Fourth of July weekend). I'm just so busy! :) Well, you know what comes next…**

**PLEASE REVIEW:D:D:D**


	6. House of Pancakes, House of Promises

**Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. I hope you all had an amazing holiday! Who else heard that season 2 of HoA is official? It's so exciting! And I can't believe I'm almost at 50 reviews! That's amazing! :) Well, here's chapter 6!**

_**House of Pancakes, House of Promises**_

**Nina's POV, Saturday, 7 Days Till Graduation, 6 Days Till Prom**

I woke up to the delightful smell of Trudy's spectacular banana pancakes. I slowly sat up and took a deep whiff. Ah. I jumped out of bed and ran to wake up Amber.

"Amber, wake up!" I yelled.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Beckham. Anything huh? Well, I'd really like it if you took your shirt off one more time…" Amber mumbled.

"AMBER!" I yelled again.

She sprang up.

"Oh, Nina!" She said groggily.

"Come on, Amber! It's our last pancake breakfast together!" I encouraged.

"Oh, right. Let's go!" She answered.

We ran downstairs and joined the rest of our Anubis mates.

"Moring guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, dearies! Please sit down! Let me get you some pancakes!" Trudy exclaimed.

Trudy went into the kitchen and whisked out a huge platter of banana pancakes.

"Eat up!"

"Oh, boy!" Mick said happily and grabbed five pancakes.

"Don't be a pig, Mick." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"There's no such thing as pigs on pancake Saturday!" He exclaimed.

"Mick's right. I have plenty! Oh, and Joy, don't think I forgot about you." Trudy smiled and handed Joy a plate of buttermilk pancakes.

"Thanks, Trudy!" Joy exclaimed.

"Aw, Joy, you're missing out. It stinks that you're allergic to bananas." Mick said.

"It's cool." Joy smiled and got to her pancakes.

"Hey everyone! I think since it's our last pancake breakfast together we should do something special." I said.

"Alright, what is it?" Fabian smiled.

"I think we should go around the table, and share one secret. One secret that we've never told ANYONE before." I explained.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Okay." Everyone said in harmony.

"I'll start. I um, this is hard." I laughed.

"Can't think of something?" Fabian asked.

"No, I can, it's just hard to admit." I confessed.

"I used to do graffiti." I said quickly.

"What?" Fabian exclaimed.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but after my parents passed, I needed to get rid of my anger somehow, so, I put it all into committing teenage crimes." I said.

"I didn't think you had it in you!" Patricia exclaimed.

I shot her a look and she quieted down.

"I am embarrassed about it, but, I no longer do it, so I'm good." I said.

"Did you ever get arrested?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome!" Mara exclaimed.

"Heh, no." I said back.

"Fabian, your turn!" I said to change the subject.

"Alright, I love surfing." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have been surfing ever since I was little, so it's kind of a stress reliever for me. Whenever I can get to a surfing beach, of course." He explained.

"Ooh, does that mean you have killer abs? Take your shirt off, Fabian!" Amber exclaimed.

"What? No!" Fabian burst out.

"Common, please?" I asked, laughing.

"Fine."

He took his shirt off and proved to be very muscular.

"Yes!" Amber exclaimed.

"Why don't you look surprised, Nina?" Mara asked.

"I already knew he was muscular." I said.

"Wait," Jerome started, "Did you…"

"NO!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Jerome with a shocked expression. He shrunk down in his chair and looked at Patricia.

"Your turn, Trixie!" He said.

Patricia glared at him but then continued.

"I used to compete in beauty pageants." She admitted.

"Lucky!" Joy exclaimed.

"Yeah, lucky!" Amber added.

Patricia glared at them and then looked at Amber.

"My secret is that I used to be a HUGE tomboy when I was little. I was really into skateboarding." Amber said.

"Nice!" Jerome exclaimed.

Everyone looked genuinely shocked.

"My turn!" Alfie said.

"I had a huge crush on my fifth grade teacher." He admitted.

"Haha! Ms. Kander?" Jerome asked, laughing.

"Yeah." Alfie looked down.

"My turn!" Jerome said.

He looked around to make sure Trudy and Victor weren't listening, and then said it.

"I love comics." He admitted.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup." He answered.

"Alright, your turn, Mara!" I said.

"Okay, I was on The Dancing Pickles when I was eight." She said.

The Dancing Pickles is a kid's TV show that almost all little kids watch.

"Haha! I need to see that episode!" Jerome laughed.

Mara gulped then looked at Joy.

"Okay, I'd always wanted to be an astronaut, before I wanted to be a musician." She said.

"Really?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah." Joy added.

"And last but not least, me!" Mick said.

"Okay, go." I said.

"I was a baby swimsuit model." He said.

"HAHA!" Everyone laughed around the table.

Mick blushed.

"Oh, shut up!" He said.

"Oh, wow! Look what time it is! Come on girls! Let's go find our prom dresses!" Amber exclaimed and motioned the other girls to follow.

"Cool!" I said.

We all grabbed our coats and headed out the door, leaving the boys behind.

Amber ran outside and stood next to a huge hot pink limo.

"So, what do you guys think?" She said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh." Patricia stated.

"What do we think? It's awesome!" I exclaimed and ran to hug her.

"I can't believe you did all this JUST so we could get our prom dresses!" Mara exclaimed.

"Well, I want it to be special." Amber smiled.

We all ran into the limo and the driver handed out sparking water.

"Holy crap, this is amazing." Joy gasped as she took a sip of her sparkling water.

Amber shrugged.

"My dad's rich, what can I say?" She smiled.

"So where are we going?" I asked as the driver took off.

"Only the most exclusive dress shop in England! 'Maracotti'." She stated.

"No. Way. All the famous people get their dresses their!" Joy exclaimed.

"Heck ya!" Amber smiled.

We all laughed as the driver continued to drive us all the way to Maracotti.

"Well, here it is!" Amber stated happily as the driver opened the door for us.

"OH MY GOSH!" Joy squealed as we opened the marble doors to reveal a huge entryway with a gold encrusted ceiling.

Amber walked up to the front desk.

"Hello! Amber Millington here for the one o' clock!" She said to the receptionist.

"Ah, Amber! Mwuh, mwuh!" They kissed each other's cheeks.

"I haven't seen you since the wedding!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I know. But these are my friends, Nina, Patricia, Mara, and Joy." She exclaimed.

"Oh!" The receptionist exclaimed and ran to kiss our cheeks.

"Wonderful to meet you. Tarah will be with you in just a sec."

"Hey everyone! And welcome to Maracotti! The most fashionable place on earth." A girl with bright blonde hair walked in.

"Hi!" Amber said excitedly.

"Amber. Great to see you again! And these must be your friends! Right this way." She led us up a marble staircase and into a hall of dresses.

"Amber, you will be with me. Nina," She looked at me, "You will be with Marissa." A tall, beautiful girl with short black hair walked up.

"Hi! I'm Marissa I will be you personal shopper today!" She said.

"Eep!" I exclaimed.

"Mara, you will be with Tracy." A short girl with long brown hair walked up.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Mara said back.

"Patricia, you will be with Raven." A girl with light skin and long black hair walked up.

She nodded at Patricia.

"And Joy, you will be with Sara." A young girl with bright green eyes and fire red hair walked up.

"Lastly, I'm Tarah, and I hope you enjoy your time here at Maracotti!" Tarah said happily and took off with a squealing Amber.

I looked at my guide, Marissa, and she led me down a corridor.

"So, Nina, tell me about yourself." She said in a thick British accent.

"Well, I'm American!" I said happily.

She laughed.

"I can tell."

I laughed with her then stopped. Wait, what's that supposed to mean?

"Well, here we are!" She exclaimed.

She led me into a huge room with thousands of dresses. They were all beautiful and just my style.

"How did you know what kind of dresses I like?" I asked.

"We just know." She smiled.

I ran to a rack and grabbed as many dresses as I could get my hands on. I tried a blue one, a green one, a short one, a long one, and many more. Until, I finally found it.

I threw on a dress that was a pretty maroon color; it was beaded at the top and came out all the way to the floor. It was simply gorgeous.

"I think I found it." I told her.

"Aw, don't you look amazing." She stated.

"Come on, it's time to model the dresses that you all picked." She dragged me out of the huge room.

"What?" I asked.

She led me into another large room with a runway.

"Alright, Amber, come on out!" Tarah, who was also in there, called out.

Amber walked out onto the runway in a light pink mermaid style dress, which was creased at the top and flew out at the bottom. It was also full of pretty, decorative flowers.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Amber asked.

Me, and all of the other Anubis girls who recently joined me, clapped.

Next, Mara ran onto the stage and came out from backstage with a short purple dress, which had light purple at the top and dark at the bottom. It was finished with a black sash and a purple flower.

"That looks awesome, Mara!" Joy yelled.

Next, Joy went backstage and came out to reveal a pretty red dress, which went the floor and had a flower strap over the shoulder. We all clapped and then Patricia went onto the stage wearing a strapless short, black poofy dress that was just her style. Lastly, I went onto the stage and modeled mine. Everyone clapped and we all got together for a group hug.

"Thanks so much, Amber!" We all were saying.  
>After we said goodbye to our guides, we headed back into the limo.<p>

"Just wait till the boys see these!" Amber giggled.

We all laughed and agreed to save our dresses to show the boys on prom night.

Just then, Amber slid open the ceiling window and stuck her head out.

"AHHH! THIS IS AWESOME! YOU GUYS HAVE TO TRY THIS!" She yelled over all the wind.

"What are you doing?" Patricia exclaimed and Joy spit out her sparkling water.

"COME ON GUYS!" She continued.

I joined Amber to a gasping Mara.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy Nina?"

"TOTALLY!" I yelled.

Patricia and Joy looked at each other then joined us.

"AHHH!" We all screamed.

"COME ON MARA!" Patricia yelled.

Mara sighed.

"Fine."

"WOO YEAH!" She exclaimed when she got up there.

And for the rest of the ride home we spent our time screaming and waving princess style to passing bystanders.

"Well, were back!" I exclaimed and ran out of the vehicle.

We grabbed our bags and ran outside.

"Thank you. Keep the change." Amber smiled at the driver.

"You owe me for the sparking water spill." Amber hissed at Joy.

Joy nodded and then we walked inside. She must be still on thin ice with Amber after the cupcake incident.

"Oh, my gosh! Look at the time! I've got to get ready for my date!" I exclaimed then ran upstairs after Amber.

After an hour of curling my hair and putting on makeup, I was ready.

"You two have fun!" Amber giggled.

"Thanks." I said.

"You HAVE to tell me all the deats when you get back." She said.

"I will." I assured her and then I went downstairs.

I walked up to Fabian, who was waiting for me, and I took his arm.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

I giggled and then we walked outside.

"Where's our ride?" I asked him.

"Actually, we're walking." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

We walked for a while and we talked about everything from today, to my graffiti days. We finally came to a little square in town.

I smiled.

"This is where we had our first date, Fabes!" I exclaimed.

"I know." He stated and led me into a fancy restaurant.

"Two?" The waiter asked.

Fabian nodded and the waiter led us to a table on the back deck facing the stars.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful!" I smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you." Fabian smiled.

"Heh. Funny." I playfully smacked him and then picked up a menu. After we ordered, and ate our food, which was amazing by the way, we headed out to the square and sat on the brim of a glorious fountain.

"Nina, I have something to give you." Fabian smiled and pulled out a ring box.

"Oh, Fabian…" I started.

"No, not that!" Fabian laughed.

"Oh." I sighed.

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring that had the eye of horas carven on the top. In the inside, it had the description, 'I will always love you. –Fabian'

I threw my arms around him.

"It's a promise ring. It means that someday, I want to get married to you. I love you, Nina." He smiled at me.

I was breathless.

"Oh, I love you too!" I crashed my lips into his and we kissed as the fountain gracefully sprayed water behind us. It was one of those fairytale moments that you remember for the rest of your life.

"It was also my way of asking, will you go to prom with me?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course I will!" I laughed and kissed him again. And then, I accidently slid and fell into the fountain, pulling Fabian with me.

"Oh my gosh!" I laughed, "We are so wet!"

Fabian smirked at me then splashed me.

"Hey!" I yelled and splashed him back.

I slid the ring onto my finger and did a little happy dance in the fountain.

"What are you doing?" He asked, laughing.

"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass," I nodded to how we were in the fountain, "It's about learning how to dance in the rain." I smiled big and then I kissed him again.

Picture perfect.

**And that's chapter 6! Yay! Fabian asked Nina to prom! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks so much for reading! :) I am going to try to post pictures of the prom dresses on my profile. (Hopefully it will work) By the way, the thing that Nina said about dancing in the rain, that's actually my favorite quote! I don't own that quote so whoever said it has all the credit :) So in conclusion, stay tuned for the next chapter! It will include the pulling of the senior prank and Anubis Night! (Anubis Night will be explained in the next chapter) So I will update as soon as I can! Thanks so much, and…**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	7. House of Social Crimes, House of Life

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews :) I really appreciate it! :D And I'm so glad the links worked on my profile! Thanks jenc0449 for the help! And, I made a mistake. The senior prank will be next chapter! Sorry about the mix-up :) Well, here's chapter 7! **

**Notes:**

**I don't own On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez or Don't You Want Me the Glee Cast version.**

**In those songs, I cut some of the lyrics because they were getting long. Just an FYI :)**

_**House of Social Crimes, House of Life**_

**Nina's POV, Sunday, 6 Days Till Graduation, 5 Days Till Prom**

I sat in the common room and was reading a book.

"NINA!"

I heard a shout coming from outside. All of a sudden the doors flew open, and in came Amber.

"NINA MARTIN WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Amber shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"YOU HAD YOUR DATE WITH FABIAN AND DIDN'T TELL ME ANY DEATS! YOU JUST WENT TO BED! WENT TO BED!" She yelled with her hands on her hips.

"You say that like it's a crime." I answered.

"IT IS! A SOCIAL CRIME!" She yelled back.

I looked at her quizzically.

"OH MY GOSH did he propose?" She grabbed my hand.

"NO! It's a promise ring Amber!" I answered.

"…So he proposed…?" She continued.

"NO!"

"Oh…" She trailed off.

"A promise ring is something a guy might give you to say that he will always love you, or he wants to get married to you someday, just not right now." I explained.

"Aw! That's still SORT OF like proposing! And it has the eye of horas on the front! Aw!" She giggled.

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet." I laughed.

"You're sooo lucky! Fabes is sooo romantic!" She said.

I giggled.

"Alfie never gave me a promise ring…" She trailed off.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you!" I assured her.

"Thanks, Nina. Well I got to go! Toodles!" She hugged me then skipped off.

**Fabian's POV**

I was in my room with Mick studying for finals, except he was not listening.

"Mick! Are you even listening?" I asked.

"What? Oh, sorry Fabian. I was just thinking about something." He answered.

"Well we kind of have to study…." I looked at his face.

"Fine! What's the issue?" I asked.

"Well, I want to ask Joy to prom, but I don't know how." He answered.

I pondered for a moment.

"Says the guy that humored me when I couldn't ask Nina to prom freshman year." I raised an eyebrow.

"Would you just help me mate!" He replied.

"Fine. Uh, well you could go for the shy hero guy in which you don't ask her to prom but then when prom comes and she looks lonely on the dance floor, ask her to dance." I threw out an idea.

"I don't want to wait that long!" He answered.

"Okay then, you could be the romantic guy and take her on a date and ask her then."

"No! It has to be better than that!" He argued.

"Fine! How about the confident guy that makes a big scene and asks her in front of everyone? Personally, I think Joy would like that method." I told him.

"Okay, sounds good, but what do I do?" He looked confused.

"That's up to you mate!" I slapped him on the back and left the room.

Hopefully he will pull through!

**Nina's POV, In the Common Room**

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! ANUBIS ANNOUNCMENT!" Jerome called for everyone to gather.

"MICK GET YOUR LAZY BUTT IN HERE!" He yelled louder.

Mick walked in.

"Okay, now we have an announcement. Clear all of you're schedules for tonight because we're executing the senior prank!" he said excitedly.

"But tonight's our last Anubis night!" I protested.

Every month we have Anubis night. It always takes place on a Sunday night. We usually spend it playing games, singing karaoke, or getting hyped up on orange soda.

"Yeah, Jerome! You can't cancel our last Anubis night!" Mara protested.

"Okay, but then we all have to get up at like 4 a.m. tomorrow to do the senior prank!" He said.

"Fine! As long as there is no cancellation of Anubis night!" Amber added.

"Okay then. Meet here in the common room at 4 a.m. to go down to the school."

"Fine." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"But finals start tomorrow!" Fabian said.

"Don't be such a nerd, Rutter! You've studied enough anyway!" Jerome argued.

Fabian frowned.

"Alright so we're set! Oh and Anubis night starts in here at 7:00." Jerome said.

"And, I already talked to Trudy and she gave us permission to stay up to eleven, since it's our last Anubis night." I added.

"Okay, so it's settled. Anubis night is from 7-10:45 and we meet here at 4 tomorrow morning to do the prank." Jerome instructed.

"Great!" Everyone agreed then got back to their normal routines.

"Wait! I have an announcement!" Mara stood up to get everyone's attention.

"I have just received the results from my college of choice, and I got in! I'm going to Harvard University in America!" Mara said excitedly.

We all congratulated her and gave her hugs.

**Mara's POV**

"What?" Jerome yelped.

"Uh, can we talk later, Jerome?" I told him nervously.

"No! We're talking now." He growled and led me outside.

"When were you thinking of telling me this? This is like a social crime! We are going to be going to college in two different countries!" He said angrily.

"I just got the results a couple of days ago, and I didn't want to tell you because I was scared!" I admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of this!" I frowned.

He narrowed his eyes but then relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Mara. I know it's always been your dream to go to Harvard. It's just that," He paused, "I'm really going to miss you."

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'll miss you too! But there's always video chat! And every chance I get, I will come and visit you. Because even if were apart, I'll always have you in here." I put my hand on my heart.

Just then Jerome pulled me into a tight hug and I continued to cry.

"I don't know why I'm crying! It's not like we're saying goodbye or anything yet!" I frowned.

He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I know it's hard, but we'll get through it. I know we will." He smiled.

I hugged him again. I know it will be hard, but we'll get through it. I love him too much to not.

**Nina's POV, 7:00, Anubis Night**

"Who's ready to party?" I yelled.

"Bring it!" Jerome yelled back.

I nodded to Amber to crank up the music. My iPod was attached to some speakers that Jerome provided. She smirked and cranked it up. It was playing On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez.

**J-LO! **

**It's a new generation **

**Of party people **

Amber grabbed my hand and led me out to the middle of the room where we pushed the couches over.

**Darling get on the floor **

**Darling get on the floor**

**Let me introduce you to my party people **

**In the club... **

**I'm loose **

Me and Fabian were dancing together, Amber was riding around piggy-back style on Alfie yelling her head off, Joy and Patricia were yelling at Mick about something, Jerome was throwing everyone orange sodas (our drink of choice), and Mara was chasing after Jerome.

**And everybody knows I get off the train **

**Baby it's the truth **

**I'm like inception I play with your brain **

**So I don't sleep I snooze **

**I don't play no games so don't get it confused no **

**Cause you will lose yeah **

**Now pump it up **

**And back it up like a Tonka truck**

Amber ran over and grabbed our hands. She joined up with everyone else and we were all running in a circle.

**If you go hard you got to get on the floor **

**If you're a party freak then step on the floor **

**If you're an animal then tear up the floor **

**Break a sweat on the floor **

**Yeah we work on the floor **

**Don't stop keep it moving **

**Put your drinks up **

When they said that we all threw up our orange sodas in the air. And if you're thinking, oh! You're seniors! Why don't you break into the liquor cabinet? Well that's not going to happen. Hey, we're good kids! Don't judge us!

**Pick your body up and drop it on the floor **

**Let the rhythm change your world on the floor **

**You know we're running this tonight on the floor **

**Brazil **

**Morocco **

**London to Ibiza **

**Straight to LA, New York **

**Vegas to Africa**

With that, Amber paused the music and made an announcement.

"Who wants to do some karaoke?" She yelled.

Everyone screamed.

Amber grinned and looked at Fabian and me.

"You two lovebirds care to start us off?"

I grinned and looked at Fabian.

"Common! Let's sing!" I urged him.

"Alright!" He said and ran out the common room doors.

"Where is he going?" Mara asked.

"You'll see." I smiled and motioned to Amber to start the music.

I stood up on the couch and grabbed a mic from Amber. The music started and I started dancing around. Everyone looked at me to start singing but then at the last moment I pointed towards the door and Fabian walked in.

**You were working' as a waitress in a cocktail bar **

**When I met you **

**I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around **

**Turned you into someone new**

He ran up on the couch and grabbed my hand.

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet **

**Success has been so easy for you **

**But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now **

**And ****I can put you back down too**

He then continued singing to a laughing me.

**Don't, don't you want me?**

**You know I can't believe it **

**When I hear that you won't see me**

**Don't, don't you want me? **

**You know I don't believe it **

**When you say that you don't need me**

We then shared the mic and sang together.

**It's much too late to find **

**You think you've changed your mind **

**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

Everyone clapped and cheered.

**Don't you want me, baby? **

**Don't you want me, ohhhh? **

**Don't you want me, baby? **

**Don't you want me, ohhhh?**

I then snatched the mic and started to sing.

**I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar **

**That much is true **

**But even then I knew I'd find a much better place **

**Either with or without you**

**The five years we have had have been such good times **

**I still love you**

**But now I think it's time I live my life on my own **

**I guess it's just what I must do**

We smiled then started to sing together.

**Don't, don't you want me? **

**You know I can't believe it **

**When I hear that you won't see me**

**Don't, don't you want me? **

**You know I don't believe it **

**When you say that you don't need me**

**It's much too late to find **

**When you think you've changed your mind **

**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

**Don't you want me, baby? **

**Don't you want me, ohhhh? **

**Don't you want me, baby?**

We kissed and then everyone clapped wildly. Later, after everyone else sang a couple of songs, we all sat down to play Life.

"Guys, I don't think we have enough cars." Mick pointed out.

"Let's play teams! Because we'll get married anyway, duh." Amber said.

Everyone sat down next to his or her boyfriends or girlfriends and then we picked our cars. Mick, Joy, and Patricia stood around the board awkwardly. Mick then walked up to Joy.

"Hey Joy? Will you, uh, be my partner?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled and sat down next to him.

"I'll be referee." Patricia said.

"None of us are going to cheat." I laughed.

"Haha, funny." Patricia said and glared at Jerome.

"Hey! I wasn't going to cheat!" Jerome said defensively.

"Not when he's my partner he's not!" Mara grinned.

"Well, on that note, let's get started!" I grinned.

"Amber, why don't you and Alfie go first." I instructed

"Then me and Fabian, then Jerome and Mara, and then Joy and Mick."

"Okay." We all agreed.

Everyone went to college.

"Ha!" Jerome yelled, "I got the doctor!"

"Never going to happen in real life!" Amber sneered.

"In this game, I'm a nerd." Jerome said matter-of-factly.

Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"Alfie, why did you pick the computer programmer?" Amber gasped.

"Because he had a cool afro!" Alfie grinned.

Amber rolled her eyes.

"Me and Fabian are the veterinarian." I grinned.

"Me and Mick are the lawyer!" Joy smirked.

"Alfie! We are making the least money! This is all your fault." Amber frowned.

Later…

"Ha! I won the Nobel Prize!" Jerome smirked.

"What the heck?" Everyone gasped.

"Hey, I said I was a nerd."

Everyone rolled there eyes and got back to the game.

And later…

"Me and Fabian had twins!" I giggled.

Fabian's eyes opened wide.

"Haha, it's not real." I assured him.

Fabian sighed.

Even more later…

"We won!" Jerome and Mara said in harmony.

"Stupid doctor…" Amber trailed off.

"Nina and Fabian came in seconded, then came Mick and Joy, and in last was Amber and Alfie." Mara finished.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID ALFIE!" Amber yelled and pouted.

"Hey um, Joy?" Mick asked Joy.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we make this a reality and let me take you to prom?" He said sweetly and bit his lip.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"Definitely!" She said excitedly.

"This will be so much fun!" She added and threw her arms around him.

Everyone clapped and congratulated Mick and Joy.

"Well this was fun!" I said and packed the game away.

Everyone smiled and said goodnight to one another. I then finished cleaning up and headed upstairs to bed.

_Boy, I can't wait to get up early tomorrow…_

I thought to myself sarcastically. I turned out the light and snuggled under my covers and yawned. Long day tomorrow… I trailed off and then fell asleep.

**And that's chapter 7! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you liked it! :) I will update sometime soon! I'm just glad I got one in today:)**

**Sooo…**

**REVIEW! :D**


	8. House of Exhaustion, House of Letters

**Hello Everyone! It's me again, hehe. Well, I hope you will enjoy chapter 8 and I thank you for all the amazing reviews. Anyways, here you go! **

**Also, I would like to say a special thank you to nabian8735, S.I.B.U.N.A.1398, and izzi08 because they have reviewed every single one of my chapters so far. Thanks so much! :)**

_**House of Exhaustion, House of Letters**_

**Nina's POV, Monday, 5 Days Till Graduation, 4 Days Till Prom**

"Shhhhhh!" Jerome hissed at me.

"I'm sorry!" I hissed back.

It was 4:15 in the morning and we were currently sneaking around the back of the school.

"Okay, so my uncle parked the crane out back." Jerome whispered to everyone.

Anubis house was leading the pack, and there were about 15 other seniors helping us out.

"So, who wants to drive it?" Jerome smirked.

"I do!" Alfie grinned.

"Ha, funny." Jerome said back.

"I'm going to do it." Jerome said and climbed into the top of the crane.

Alfie looked at everyone.

"We all need to be quiet because Mr. Sweet and the janitors are already here. See that car over there? That's Mr. Sweet's." Alfie pointed to a car in the lot.

"Question?" Fabian raised his hand.

"What?" Jerome rolled his eyes.

"How is Mr. Sweet not going to notice a giant crane lifting up his car to the roof?" Fabian asked.

Jerome sighed.

"Patrick is already in the building distracting Mr. Sweet! I think he's giving him some kind of exercise class…" Jerome explained.

We all looked at one another quizzically.

All of a sudden Jerome's phone buzzed.

"That's Patrick now! Go, go, go!" Jerome hissed from the top of the crane.

Slowly and carefully he drove the crane over to Mr. Sweet's car and carefully lifted it to the top of the roof.

"Where did you learn to drive a crane?" Mara raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Jerome whispered.

"Okay! Now let's get back to our houses!" Jerome hissed and sent the other seniors back to their houses.

"Mission accomplished!" We all hi-fived.

Then we stealthily ran back to Anubis house and snuck in.

"Awesome!" Joy laughed, "Now, what?"

"We wait." Jerome said and we all sat down in the common room.

**Still Nina's POV, Later That Morning**

I joined Amber and Fabian as we walked slowly to school.

"You guys, I'm sooo tired." Amber yawned.

"Ditto." Fabian and me echoed her yawn.

"Ugh, finals start today too! How am I going to get through them?" I moaned.

Just then we walked up to the school where a crowd of kids that started to line up at the front of the school were whispering about the peculiar object on the roof. Mr. Sweet was also there, scratching his chin.

"I could have sworn I parked it down here…" He pondered.

Just then Jerome, Patrick, and Alfie walked up to Mr. Sweet.

"Wow, Mr. Sweet. That is very peculiar isn't it?" Jerome asked him with a smirk.

"Oh, shush Jerome I know it was you and the other seniors." Mr. Sweet continued thinking.

"That's it?" Jerome asked quizzically.

"I would like to thank you for this Jerome! It is so beautiful! It's like a monument representing me up there!" Mr. Sweet praised Jerome.

Jerome furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not exactly the reaction I was going for…" He trailed off.

"It was my old car, Jerome. I just got a new one yesterday! This is awesome! A monument of me on the top of the school. This is way better then selling it!" He exclaimed.

Jerome sighed.

"Pack it up people." He started walking to class.

Everyone scattered and headed off to class.

"You know, my grandpa's friend with the chickens might still be available…" Alfie started.

"Alfie! Not helping!" Jerome hissed.

Alfie quieted down and followed a depressed Jerome to class.

"Well, that was a fail!" I laughed but then yawned.

We then walked into Ms. Fox's classroom.

"Morning students!" Ms. Fox said cheerfully.

All the Anubis kids yawned.

"Well, let's get started!" Ms. Fox said and started to explain the tests.

That was when I tuned out.

My head fell on my hands and before I knew it I was asleep.

"Nina?" I heard my name echoing through the room.

"Nina!"

"What?" I sat up to face an angry Ms. Fox.

"What exactly were you doing last night, Ms. Martin?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! I'm just tired, that's all!" I told her.

"Alright, well I hope you do okay on you finals." She said harshly then she passed out the English finals.

I stared at the test.

Shakespeare wrote in...

Which of these is a book by John Steinbeck?

4. What is Shakespeare's "The Taming of the Shrew" classified as?

5. Who wrote The Great Gatsby?

6. What does Pride and Prejudice end with?

7. Who was one of the original three musketeers?

8. What is Odysseus trying to do in the Odyssey?

9. What is Jane Eyre's occupation?

10. Which of these is a synonym of the word "ephemeral"?

11. What are the names of the two main characters in Of Mice and Men?

12. Which of these is a character in The Canterbury Tales?

13. What pen name did Emily Bronte write under?

14. Who is the main character in 1984?

15. In "Wuthering Heights," where do the Earnshaws live?

I furiously thought through all of my studies and scribbled answers down. I then looked at question 15 and laughed.

"Duh, Wuthering Heights! Haha!" I thought to myself.

When I finished those questions and many more I confidently turned in my test to Ms. Fox.

She looked at me.

"Just because I'm curious I'm going to look at this now." She said slowly.

She glanced down at my test and looked back at me.

"Looks like you're going to do fine." She smiled at me.

I did a silent "yes!" to myself and sat down. Soon after, everyone else had finished his or her tests; I joined Fabian in the hallway.

"How do you think you did?" I asked him.

"Good." He smiled.

"You?"

"Good. Hey, how about that question 15?" I said jokingly.

We both laughed.

Looks like I'll do okay after all!

**Later that day at Anubis House**

I sat on the couch with Amber and Fabian.

"Patricia? Could you come over here for a sec?" I asked her.

"Okay, I guess." She came over.

"Jerome, Alfie!" I hissed.

"What?" Jerome turned his head.

"Over here!"

They grudgingly walked over.

I smiled.

"I think it's time to call a final Sibuna meeting." I whispered.

"What happened now?" Jerome yelped.

"Shhhhhh!" I whispered.

"I think since were leaving, I want us to have a Sibuna meeting together, the final one before we part." I explained.

"I'll be there." Patricia smiled.

"Ditto!" Amber and Fabian chimed.

"Awesome!" Alfie said excitedly.

"Alright… as long as Rufus isn't back or anything…" Jerome trailed off.

"Shhhhhh! I thought we agreed never to talk about him again!" My eyes opened wide.

"Well, technically, he's still out there…" Jerome continued.

"I don't want to talk about him now!" I hissed again.

"Unless he threw himself in front of a moving car thinking he was superhuman…" He continued.

"Jerome! Would you shut up?" I asked.

Jerome frowned.

"Okay, so is Thursday night in the attic after lights out okay with everyone?" I asked.

"Sounds good!" Everyone said then go back to his or her regular routines.

"Nina! Letter!"

I heard a call from the entryway.

"Coming!" I yelled and ran to the door.

Trudy stood there.

"Looks like it's from Oxford…" She started.  
>"Give me that!" I yelled and snatched it out of her hands.<p>

I tore the letter open and started to read.

_Ms. Martin,_

_We have read your application and enjoyed reading it thoroughly. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted…_

That was all I needed to read.

"EEEEEEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I jumped up and down and hugged Trudy.

"Oh, I love you too, dearie…" She started.

Just then everyone walked into the entryway.

"What's going on? You sound like Amber on Christmas!" Jerome said.

"Hey!" Amber protested, "That's the most special day of the whole year!"

"I GOT INTO OXFORD!" I yelled and threw my arms around Fabian.

"OH MY GOSH!" Fabian yelled back and spun me around.

"I love it when you do that!" I giggled.

"So, you two are going to Oxford together?" Mara asked.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

After many congratulations and hugs, I headed upstairs to write in my diary. Boy, did I have a lot to write…

**And that's chapter 8! Yay! Thanks so much for reading and I'm sorry it was a little shorter than the other chapters:) Btw, I won't be able to update till probably sometime this weekend because I'm spending the next couple of days with my friend. So until then…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	9. House of Tiaras, House of Pennies

**Hola, Everyone! I am back from my friend's and let's just say I had an AMAZING time. We prank called my cousin, and using a voice changer, I said, "I'm going to steal all your bananas!" It was epic! ;) **

**Just a heads up, I am leaving for Florida this Tuesday, and I will be gone for a week and a half. I am so sorry but I cannot type up a new chapter when I'm on vacation! Lol. I'm sorry about that, and I hope I will get another update in before I leave. But if not, there you go. Please don't be mad :( Anyways… I would just like to ask… does anyone watch "My Babysitter's a Vampire"? Because I am currently sooo obsessed! If you do watch it… ETHAN IS MINE, MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, just had a moment there. Haha! Well, if you don't watch it, you should. It is sooo funny! And Ethan is sooo hot! Hehe! Well, anyway, here is chapter 9! :D**

_**House of Tiaras, House of Pennies**_

**Amber's POV, Tuesday, 4 Days Left Until Graduation, 3 Days Until Prom**

I was putting on some makeup and getting ready to shop for the prom queen tiara. Since Joy and me are in charge of the prom queen stuff, I'm told her I'd shop for the tiara. I also could get out of my first two classes since I'm shopping for school purposes. Score!

"Bye, Nina!" I waved as I went out the door.

She looked up from her book and waved back.

I headed out the door and waved over a taxi. I then danced to the cab music and dreamt of my dream tiara. I walked into the jewelry store and they directed me to their most special tiaras. As the worker left me alone, I stared at the most amazingly beautifulist tiara I had ever seen. When no one was looking, I slowly picked the tiara up out of the case and put it on my head.

"Why are you wearing that tiara on your head?"

I jumped around to see a cute guy with bushy hair.

"…Why aren't you wearing one…?" I awkwardly said back. **(This was actually something that my brother said to someone and I thought it was funny so I was like I'm going to put it in here lol)**

He laughed and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Roy." He smiled brightly.

"Amber." I laughed taking the tiara off of my head and shaking his hand.

"You might want to put that back in there before he sees you." Roy said pointing to the worker.

"Right." I laughed and shoved it back in its case.

"So what are you shopping for?" he smiled.

"Prom queen tiara." I smiled.

"Oh, fun!" He said back.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Well I got to go. Later, Amber." He smiled.

Wow, something about that guy.

"Are you going to buy that?" The manager pointed to the tiara in the case.

"Oh, yeah!" I said and paid for it.

"Thanks!" I said and walked out.

On my way back, I decided to stall time and get some well-deserved ice cream.

Yum!

**Nina's POV, Later at the School**

"…And then I met a cute guy!" Amber exclaimed.

"You have a boyfriend." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but a girl can dream, right?"

I sighed and caught up with Fabian.

"Hey! I heard we're watching a movie today!" I told him.

"Me too!" He said.

Just then Joy walked up.

"I heard it's Titanic." Joy whispered.

"I love that movie!" I exclaimed.

"Never seen it." Fabian frowned.

"Never seen it?" I exclaimed.

"It's only the most romantic movie ever!" Joy added.

"Okay, we are watching this together." I smiled.

I took his hand and led him into the classroom.

"Hello, class! I'm sure that you heard that we are watching the movie Titanic today, so here we go!" Ms. Fox pressed play.

I snuggled into Fabian and laid my head on his shoulder. Just then Ms. Fox walked up and I slowly sat away from Fabian.

"That's better!" She said and sat down at her desk.

Then I secretly grabbed Fabian's hand.

And later on,

"Sniffle, Rose and Jack can't be together! Sniffle." I teared up.

"…Gets me every time, sniffle." I added.

"Aw, it's okay." Fabian squeezed my hand.

"Leonardo DiCaprio is sooo hot." Amber sighed happily across the classroom.

Alfie frowned.

"Not as hot as you, though, boo." She added quickly.

Alfie looked satisfied.

After the movie, my cheeks were streaked with dry tears.

Fabian hugged me tenderly.

"I'm fine!" I laughed.

"I just always cry during movies." I smiled.

"Haha, me too." Joy laughed.

"EXTRA, EXTRA! GET YOUR SCHOOL NEWS PAPERS HERE!" A kid exclaimed in the hall.

"PROM QUEEN POLLS ARE OUT!" Just as he said that, Amber and Joy raced to grab the first copy.

"Let go!" Amber exclaimed.

"It's mine!" Joy struggled.

"You owe me for your sparkling water spill!" Amber pointed out.

Joy grunted and let go and grabbed the seconded copy.

I ran to grab one and started reading.

It said, "Amber is in the lead with 48% of the vote, Next is Joy with 45% of the vote, and the other candidates have 7% of the vote all together."

"Wow, it's close!" I exclaimed.

"How is this possible?" Joy exclaimed.

"Haha!" Amber said self-centeredly.

Joy glared and stalked off.

Amber did a little dance.

"Amber, you do know that the competition isn't over yet, right?" I asked her.

"Whatever. I'm still in the lead!" She danced off.

Fabian and me looked at each other and laughed.

**Later That Day at the Mall, Still Nina's POV**

Amber, Mara, Patricia, Joy, and me walked into a department store to shop for graduation dresses.

"Not as fancy as prom dress shopping, huh?" I laughed.

"You got that right!" Mara added.

"Okay, so, shall we split up?" Amber asked.

"I'll go with Joy." Patricia said and they walked off together.

"I'll go by myself. I need to get in the zone!" Amber proclaimed and walked off.

"Okay, I guess it's just me and you!" I said to Mara.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mara said.

We walked over to a rack of dresses and started to rifle through it.

"What about this one? It would look sooo good on you!" Mara smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" I said and grabbed the dress, "It's so pretty!"

"How did you know what I'd like?' I asked her.

Mara shrugged and grabbed a dress. Then we headed to the changing room.

Mara tried on a black and white sundress with flowers and I tried on the silky aqua dress that Mara picked out.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"They look perfect!" We said together.

"Jinx!" We said together again.

"Haha!"

After we were done we headed out to meet up with the others.

"Ooh! Can I go first?" Amber asked.

"Sure." We all agreed.

Amber came out in a strapless black dress with red flowers. It was sooo pretty on her.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

Next, Joy came out in a tight fitted blue dress with a gem in the middle.

"Awesome!" Mara clapped and cheered.

Afterwards, Mara came out in her purple and black dress.

"Everyone clapped happily." Amber said in third person.

We all looked at her strangely.

"What?" She asked.

After that, Patricia came out in a blue dress with a black bow. It was really pretty.

"Wow, it's not black!" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at me.

I shrugged and she sat back down.

Lastly, I came out in my dress and everyone clapped.

"It's so pretty! Fabian will LOVE it." Joy assured me.

After that we walked up to the cash register. We all paid and that just left Amber.

"That will be 77 pounds." The cashier said.

"Here you go!" Amber handed her the money.

"Um, this is only seventy six ninety nine." The cashier told her.

"That's all the money I have!" Amber complained.

"Weird amount to have…" Patricia muttered.

"Come on! I'm sure there's a penny around here on the ground somewhere!" Amber assured us.

We then spent the next hour looking for pennies on the ground.

"I found one!" Amber exclaimed.

At the same time a little kid reached for it but Amber was quicker.

"Hey that's mine!" The kid yelled.

"What? I was here first." Amber said matter-of-factly.

"Nah, uh!" The kid said.

"Yah, huh!" Amber said back.

Just then, the kid grabbed the penny out of Amber's hand and ran off.

"Hey!" Amber yelled and ran after him.

"Amber, wait!" I yelled.

"I'll give you a penny!" Mara added.

"NEVER! THAT PENNY'S MINE!" Amber yelled loudly back.

Finally, after a crazy wild goose chase around the store, the kid and Amber stopped.

"Please, kid?" She asked.

"Fine." The kid pouted.

"But this was fun! Let's do this again sometime!" The kid smirked and slapped Amber on the back.

"Grrr…" Amber muttered.

"At least you got the penny!" I said.

"Now, please, Let's go pay." Joy said and we walked back to the register.

Just then, we saw the cashier handing Amber's dress over to another customer.

"What are you doing?" Amber ran over.

"You took too long." The cashier exclaimed.

Just then, Amber realized that the customer was the penny kid's mom.

The penny kid looked up and waved to Amber, giggling.

"Grrr…" Amber glared harshly at the kid.

"Ha!" The kid grabbed his mom's hand and walked away.

"We can just go grab another dress, Amber." I said.

Amber reluctantly agreed and we paid for that dress. After we finally got back to Anubis house, it was late because of the penny incident.

"I need some serious rest." Amber groaned quickly and ran upstairs.

I said goodnight to everyone else. Then, I put my new dress in my closet. I couldn't wait to wear it!

**And that's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope I will be able to update before Tuesday, but if not, I'm sorry about that. :( There is only like 5 chapters left! (Including the epilogue) Crazy right? Well, I hope you liked chapter 9. BTW, pics of the graduation dresses are on my profile. Thanks! Also, my favorite part was writing the penny kid part. Lol! Well, till my next update, **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	10. House of Smoothie Fights, House of News

**Hello Peoples! I'm so sorry about the wait… I had so much fun in Florida though! Despite the fact I got stung by a jellyfish… *shivers* Anyway… Yay! Chapter 10!**

**For all you My Babysitter's a Vampire fans: Who saw the season finale? What did you think? I was sooo mad Ethan and Sarah didn't kiss. Grrr! Stupid scriptwriters! Now how are they going to be together if Sarah's a full vampire? Well, at least the seconded season should be out sometime in October/November. They're supposed to be filming in September. And also… why does it seem that all evil characters in books/movies/TV shows are named Jesse? I can think of many examples. Jesse from Glee, Jesse from a school book I just read, and Jesse from MBAV. Lol! So… enough with my rambling… here's chapter 10!**

**nabian8735: Enabled :) Thanks for all your good feedback!**

**applesngrapes: Huh, I never thought about him looking like Brad! I don't **

**really see it… In some scenes though I guess… Thanks for reading!**

**jenc0449: In your dreams! Ethan is sooo mine! Haha, jk :) Thanks for reading!**

**scottskyhawks1999: I love Tennessee! Have you ever been to Dolly wood?**

_**House of Smoothie Fights, House of News**_

**Nina's POV, Wednesday, 3 Days Until Graduation, 2 Days Until Prom**

_Slurp, slurp._

The sound of smoothies being sucked down filled the room.

"This smoothie is amazing, Joy! How did you find this place?" I exclaimed.

"I got lucky." Joy flashed a smile.

We were ditching school today. Call it, Anubis Ditch Day if you will. So, in honor of this day, we headed out to Joy's favorite smoothie place in town.

"Let's do something." Patricia rolled her eyes, "I'm so bored."

"Truth or dare?" Alfie suggested.

"In a smoothie shop?" Fabian blurted.

"What's the difference?" Jerome hissed.

"Sure let's do it!" Mara grinned.

"Okay, I'll start." Jerome exclaimed. "Mara, truth or dare?' He asked.

"I dare you to put smoothie all over your face." He grinned.

"Like a facial, but with a smoothie… I wonder if that actually works…" Amber pondered.

"Okay, fine." Mara then stuck her hand in her strawberry banana swish and smacked her face.

"Ewww!" We all echoed.

"Never again…" Mara said to herself before hurrying to the bathroom to wash it off.

We waited until she came back to continue.

"Okay," She turned to Amber, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Amber responded.

"What made you go girly?"

"What do you mean…" Amber asked.

"You told us you used to be huge tomboy." I said.

"Oh, right." Amber said.

"Well, one day when I was skate boarding, I had an accident. So I swore, never again. And well, here I am now." She explained.

"Can you still skateboard?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know…" Amber frowned.

"You should try!" I pleaded.

"Maybe…" She said, "I'll think about it."

"Good enough for me!" I said cheerfully.

"Truth or dare, Alfie?" Amber asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to dump your smoothie on that guys head." She giggled.

"You mean the guy with fifty piercings and that's twice my size? No thank you." He folded his arms.

"You can have my smoothie." I offered.

"Deal." He slammed his hands on the table and walked up to the guy.

He snuck up on him.

"Boo!" He jumped out.

Amber shook her head.

"He wasn't supposed to scare him!" She moaned.

"Was that supposed to be scary? Cause it wasn't." The guy raised an eyebrow.

"I was scary!" Alfie said confidently. "Just like your mom!" And with that, he dumped the smoothie on the guy's head.

"Alfie!" Amber screamed.

Just then, the guy got up and to a terrified Alfie, chucked his smoothie at him. At the last moment, Alfie ducked and it hit a girl from school that is in our history class.

"Oh my gawd!" The girl shrieked.

She looked around only to find a waiter in front of her.

"Take that!" She smashed the smoothie on his head.

"Sorry, it slipped." She added.

And before we knew it, there were smoothie's flying left and right and ducking under Fabian, I made it out.

"Holy crap, Alfie what did you do?" Amber gasped.

"I may have started a smoothie war…" Alfie laughed half-heartily.

"It was your dare!" He added defensively.

Well, that was a truth or dare fail.

Jerome gathered all of us together.

"Oh no! The manager just came out!"

We all hurried down the street.

"What happened in the smoothie shop _stays_ in the smoothie shop." Jerome hissed at all of us.

We all agreed then carried on with our day. Hopefully, someday, we'll laugh about this!

**Nina's POV (Still), Later that Day**

Later that day, I met up with Patricia in the park for a picnic. We haven't spent that much time together lately, so I figured we could meet up.

"Hey!" I greeted her.

"Hey." She smiled back.

I opened up the picnic basket and took out a brownie and handed one to her.

"To graduation and friendships that will last." I smiled and we hit our brownies together.

"So, how's life?" I asked her, munching on my brownie.

"Good! I applied to this college that's right by Julliard."

"That's great! Did you get accepted?" I asked.

"Yeah." She grinned.

"That's awesome! Congratulations!" I gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks."

"So did Joy get into Julliard?" I asked her.

"She hasn't heard yet." Patricia frowned. "But I have a feeling that she will get in."

"Me too, she is truly amazing." I smiled brightly.

"I heard you're going to prom with Robbie." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Only so he would shut up!"

"Oh, common. You only would of gone to prom with him if you thought he was cute." I said.

"Ha!" Patricia laughed.

"Admit it. You think he's cute."

"I do not! The only thing that's sweet about him is when he leaves me alone!" Patricia mumbled.

"He's sweet though! I mean, gosh Patricia, he bought you 525,600 roses!" I protested.

"Okay, maybe a little…" She admitted.

"See, aw, I'm so happy for you, Patricia!" I hugged her again.

Just then a flying bone whizzed past us with a lab chasing after it.

"What the heck…" Patricia started.

"Sorry about that…" A guy walked up to us, retrieving his dog.

I looked at him closely.

"Is your name by any chance, Roy?" I asked.

"Um, yeah…" He said.

"Oh, it's just you look a lot like someone my friend met that she described to me."

"Amber?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"She was a sweet girl!" He smiled.

"Am I missing something?" Patricia looked at us.

"This is Roy, an acquaintance of Amber." I introduced him.

"Cool." Patricia said.

"Nice to meet you Roy." I smiled.

"Yeah, you to. Say hi to Amber for me!" He yelled as he ran down the park with his dog.

**Joy's POV, At Anubis House**

I was in the common room listening to music when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Joy! It's Mrs. Cully."

"Oh, hey!" I said.

I heard a pause at the end of the line.

"Your Julliard results have arrived." She said trying to hold in her excitement.

With that, I slammed my cell shut and ran out of Anubis house and down to the school. The air whizzing past my ears, I felt like a bird racing from a predator. Dodging students and teachers, I made my way to the auditorium.

"Joy!" Mrs. Cully exclaimed. "That was fast…" She looked at her watch.

"Where is it?" I said with excitement.

"Here." She smiled and handed me the letter.

I tore open the envelope and started to read. Before I new it, I was jumping up and down off the walls because I made it. I made it into one of the hardest musical colleges to get into. I did it. I screamed for joy **(Heh, get it? Joy? Lol :)) **and threw my arms around Mrs. Cully.

"I've got to go sing about this!" I exclaimed and ran out of the auditorium.

_I feel a song coming on…_

I smiled to myself.

**And that's it for chapter 10! I know it was kind of short, and maybe even boring but it was supposed to be kind of a filling in the gaps chapter. I will try to update soon! Next chapter picks up the pace with yearbook signing, and the final Sibuna meeting. Stay tuned! Thanks so much for all the support it means sooo much to me. So with that…**

**Also: Please read my first My Babysitter's a Vampire One/Shot: Simple Gifts! :) You'll find it in my stories. Thanks sooo much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	11. House of Yearbooks, House of Jealousy

**Hey everyone! So, here's chapter eleven. Also, if any of you haven't yet, please read my MBAV story, Simple Gifts. Thanks! :) **

**Tabyylynn: IKR! Sarah totally loves him though… lol :)**

**Luv HOA 123: I wanted him to be a fledgling too… Ethan would be SOOO HOT as a vampire :) lol**

_**House of Yearbooks, House of Jealousy **_

**Nina's POV, Thursday, 2 Days Until Graduation, 1 Day Until Prom**

"Good morning students!" Ms. Fox greeted us as we walked in.

"Who's ready for the yearbooks?" She raised an eyebrow.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright! Here you go." She smiled as everyone scurried to grab his or her copy.

Amber snatched hers up first.

"I HAVE got to make sure me and Alfie are the cutest couple!" She squealed and flipped through the pages.

Amber frowned.

"Of course it's Fabian and Nina…" She trailed off.

"Really? We were voted the cutest couple? Aw, Fabes!" I ran up to kiss my boyfriend.

He put his arm around me.

Amber rolled her eyes.

"I was voted most likely to have her own reality show. I don't know how to take that…" Amber said confusedly.

"I was voted most likely to be the most successful." Mara said matter-of-factly.

"Most likely to become famous!" Joy shouted happily about herself.

Amber glared at her.

"Watch me be most likely to be a sports star!" Mick grinned then frowned.

"I'm most likely to be a hobo…"

"Ha!" Patricia laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you?" He asked her.

"Most likely to beat up her boss."

"Ha!" Mick laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I totally would do that!" She smirked causing Mick to look away awkwardly.

"Me and Alfie are most likely to have an angry mob at our doors!" Jerome shouted.

"I love angry mobs!" Alfie added.

"Yeah, and then we can stab them with their own pitch forks!" Jerome and Alfie high fived.

I walked up to Fabian.

"Will you sign my yearbook?" I smiled up at him.

"Definitely." We exchanged yearbooks.

I scribbled down…

_Fabes, _

_Thanks for everything you've done for me. From the mystery to our relationship, you've always been there. And also, thanks for all your spin hugs! :)_

_Your forever Juliet,_

_Nina_

I handed his yearbook back to him and he leant down to kiss me.

"Ugh, PDA!" Patricia walked up.

"Sign my yearbook, Nina?"

I broke apart from Fabian and exchanged yearbooks with Patricia.

_Patricia,_

_Thanks for being a good friend, even if you did hate me the beginning of freshman year. Haha, just kidding._

_Luv ya,_

_Nina_

Just then Mara walked up.

I took her yearbook and started writing…

_Mara,_

_You are seriously the nicest person I have ever met. You were friendly to me from the start, even though others weren't. I will miss you! _

_P.S. Thanks for the chem. help! _

_-Nina_

I took my yearbook back.

"Aw, Nina! You're so sweet!" She gave me a quick hug before running off.

I walked up to Amber.

"Hey, Nines!" She handed me her yearbook.

_Amber,_

_Hey BBFF! I love you sooo much! I am going to miss you. We need to get together while were at college. You need to visit Fabian and me in action! Thanks for everything you've done for me._

_Keep shopping!_

_-Nina_

"Thanks, Nina!" She squealed then ran off again.

I took Alfie and Jerome's yearbooks and started to write.

_Jerome,_

_You are irritating. In a good way! You have continued to make me laugh throughout our four years together, and I thank you for that…_

"Nina! Hurry up! I don't want you life story!" Jerome rolled his eyes.

I glared at him.

…_Have fun at college with Alfie. _

_Don't get into too much trouble!_

_-Nina_

"Here." I handed it to him.

"Thanks!" He grinned.

_Alfie,_

_You are the funniest guy I have ever met. I'm so happy for you and Amber, and I hope your relationship flourishes. _

_Have fun in college!_

_-Nina_

"Thanks!" Alfie took it.

"Hey." Joy smiled at me.

"Hi!" I said back.

_Joy,_

_Keep singing. You better not ever quit! I will hunt you down. I know where you live! Haha, just kidding. But seriously, don't stop. You are amazing, and I cannot wait to listen to you on the radio one day and say, "I went to high school with her!" _

_Your friend,_

_Nina_

Joy giggled at my note.

"Haha, very funny." She gave me a quick hug.

Lastly I signed Mick's…

_Mick,_

_You're not going to end up a hobo. You're going to end up a famous athlete, and I better have front row tickets to all your games! Thanks for everything._

_Play on!_

_-Nina_

**Later that day, at Anubis house, Still Nina's POV**

I sat on my bed and started to read all my notes from the people in Anubis house.

_Nina,_

_You are the love of my life. I will love you forever, and you know that. Thanks for your personality, your wit, your smarts, your presence, and your love. _

_Love,_

_Fabian_

"Awww!" I said out loud.

_Nines!_

_Hey BAFF! YOU NEED TO VISIT ME IN COLLEGE. If you don't, I might die. Literally. You are the most fantabulous chica I have ever met, and I thank you for sharing the high school experience with me._

_LOVE YA 4EVA!_

_-Amber Millington (Future star of reality TV)_

I laughed out loud at the last part.

_Nina,_

_Thanks for putting up with me. I know I can be a pain sometimes, (Especially freshman year) so I thank you for being such a good friend._

_See you soon!_

_-Patricia_

Nice.

_Hey Nina!_

_HAGS! I'm so excited for Julliard, thanks so much for being there for me. I WILL DEDICATE A SONG TO YOU ONE DAY! _

_P.S. I'm so happy for you and Fabes!_

_Your friend,_

_Joy :)_

I love Joy. I smiled to myself.

_Nina,_

_You are so sweet. Thanks for always being there for me, and shining your shimmering personality in everything that you do. (And in the people that you meet!)_

_-Mara_

Hehe, shimmering personality.

_Nina._

_I will prank you once again. Do not be surprised if you find a random pie in your face when your 30 years old. This is a warning._

_-Jerome (This is where you shiver with fright)_

Well, I guess that's about as nice as Jerome gets. Huh.

_Nina!_

_You are awesome! Keep up the good work. And, ignore what Jerome said. He really does see you as a good friend! :)_

_See ya later,_

_Alfie_

Well, that's good to hear.

_Nina, _

_Thanks for being such a nice person and a good girlfriend to Fabian. HAGS!_

_-Mick_

Well, that's everyone. Ah, I love my Anubis family.

**Amber's POV, The Skate Park**

"Uh, I don't know if I'm ready for this." I told Alfie.

"Sure you are! Do it! Do it Do it!"

I was standing at the top of the curved track, and I was shaking in my helmet and kneepads.

"Alright…" I said slowly and pushed off the end.

I flew down that curve so fast I didn't know what hit me.

"WHOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" I yelled.

For a seconded, I forgot who I was and I focused on just me, and my skateboard.

I whizzed past a bunch of people and started doing a bunch of tricks that I recalled from my childhood.

I slowed to a stop and walked off the track. Everyone that was watching clapped. Including a guy that I immediately recognized to be Roy.

_Clap, clap._

He walked up to me.

"Wow, Amber! I never would of guessed." He laughed.

"Yeah, well." I blushed.

"Uh, who's this?" Alfie walked up.

"Oh! This is Roy, we met at the jewelry store the other day." I explained quickly.

"Man in a jewelry store, huh, doesn't do much for your ego now, does it?" Alfie raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Actually, I was buying a gift for my sister." Roy answered.

"Okay, smartass." Alfie said back.

"What's your problem?" Roy moved closer to him.

"I know you are but what am I?" Alfie questioned.

Roy stared blankly at him.

"Alfie, stop!" I exclaimed.

"Fine. I was done here anyway!" Alfie stormed off.

"Yeah, me too. Later, Amber." Roy said gruffly then walked off.

Wow, a couple months ago I would have been dying to have two guys fighting over me. But now, I'm not so sure.

**Nina's POV, Anubis House, Later that Night**

Everyone had gathered in Amber and me's room for the final high school Sibuna meeting that night.

"Hi, everyone." I greeted brightly.

Everyone whispered among themselves.

"We are here on a very important topic."

That made them shut-up.

"RUFUS ISN'T BACK IS HE?" Jerome yelped.

"SHHH! Jerome!" I hissed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"We have to re hide the cup." I explained.

"As you all know, I hid it under the stage after the prom freshman year. But know since were all leaving, I need to bring it with me." I said.

"Okay, why don't we bring it with us to college?" Fabian asked.

"I thought about that… but what if someone else found it? It's to risky."

"I think I'm going to ship it to America, and have my gran take care of it." I told everyone.

"Don't you think THAT'S risky?" Patricia asked.

"I trust my gran with my life. I'll just tell her to put it someplace safe, where no one will EVER find it." I explained my reasoning.

"Okay, I trust you." Fabian smiled.

Everyone agreed, and we spent the rest of the meeting talking about Sibuna memories, and the mystery. After everyone left, I stopped Fabian.

"Hey, wait!" I said.

"Yes, Nina?" he asked.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"For what?"

"Backing me up." I grinned again then kissed him passionately.

What would I do without my Fabian?

**And that's it for chapter 11! I hope you all liked it! Also, I'm going to Colorado for a week from next wed. to the following wed. and I'm not sure whether I'll be able to update before wed. I'm just really, really busy! I hope I can! Thanks for understanding! :)**

**Also, there is a picture of Roy on my profile.**

**Question for this chapter:**

**Are you Team Alfie or Team Roy? Leave your answer in the reviews. Thanks!**

**So, with that…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	12. House of Flashbacks, House of Prom

**Hola everyone! What's up? I had lots of fun in Colorado. I went horseback riding… I love galloping! Haha. Well it's finally time for the long awaited prom chapter! Da Da! Lol :) Well, this chapter took a lot of thought and I'm finally ready to write it. So, here you go!**

_**House of Flashbacks, House of Prom**_

**I don't own any of the Adele songs that are mentioned in here :)**

**Nina's POV, Friday of Prom, 1 Day Until Graduation**

I stared at myself in the mirror for a good long while. I asked myself, "Are you really ready for this?" "Can you handle it?" Well, I know I can. I used to think about my senior prom when I was young…

**Flashback to Nina at age 12**

"Hey, Nines!" My friend Kim walked up to me at the playground.

"Hi, Kim!" I smiled brightly.

"I was just thinking…" She pondered.

"Oh, no! You have that look on your face!" I yelped.

"What look?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, when you have a plan…?"

"Right." She laughed.

"Well, I was thinking about… Mike!" She squealed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mike! You know, the guy in my math class? He totally like likes me." She giggled.

I sighed.

"How about you?" She asked.

"Huh?" I looked up at her.

"Do you, you know, like like someone?" She held her stupid grin.

"Heh, no." I laughed slightly.

"Why not?" She looked sad.

I sighed sadly.

"Boys don't think I'm pretty…" I trailed off.

"What? Of course they do!"

"They don't like me…" I felt my lower lip tremble.

"Don't say that, Nines…"

"What if I never get a boyfriend?" I looked at her.

"Nina." She grabbed my shoulders.

"A boy would be the stupidest, poopiest, jerk not to like you. You're amazing. And someday, you'll realize that."

**Next flashback to Nina, age 14**

"Nina! Open this door immediately!" Kim screamed outside my door.

I wiped away my tears quickly.

"Come in…" I sniffled.

"Nina…" She trailed off.

"How come you didn't tell me you're moving to Britain?" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry," I felt a hot tear run down my cheek, "I just, didn't want you to be mad."

"Oh, Nina, I'm not mad. I'm just going to miss you really bad!" She pulled me into a tight squeeze.

"We were going to be senior prom buddies." I sniffed again.

"I know, but you'll have an amazing senior prom without me. Think of all the cute guys with British accents you'll meet!" She smiled.

"Oh, Kim! I'm going to miss you so much!" I cried harder.

**Last flashback to Nina, still age 14**

I walked into the room of strangers. I felt their gazes upon me as I walked in. God, I wish Kim was here.

"Hi, I'm Nina! I'm from America!" Was all I could sputter out.

"Hi!"

I jerked my head around to find myself looking at the cutest boy I had ever seen. And that was when my life changed forever.

**Back to the present, Nina's POV**

"Nina?" Amber burst in the door.

"Are you alright?" She nodded at my slight tears.

"Yeah." I sniffed, "It's just emotional for me."

"Me and Kim dreamed about this prom for years…" I started.

"I know. And you'll see her soon!" Amber said with a smile.

"Besides, Fabian's waiting for you downstairs!" Amber nudged me playfully.

"Let's go."

Me, Amber, Mara, Patricia and Joy walked down the stairs slowly and dramatically just as Amber had planned it.

I smiled big as Fabian took my hand and slid a corsage onto it.

"Lilies, my favorite." I kissed him.

"Anything for you." He smiled back at me.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed out the door, after of course Trudy took 500 pictures.

"It's so beautiful out." I grabbed Fabian's hand.

"I know." He said but didn't take his eyes off me.

We walked with all the other couples until we reached the school gym, where an awesome prom was taking place. We walked into the gym and Joy ran backstage to prepare for her solo.

"And next up everybody, give it up for our own, Joy Mercer!" Mr. Sweet announced.

We all clapped wildly.

"I will be singing, "Someone Like You" By Adele." She announced.

"_I heard, that you're settled down, that you, found a girl, and you're married now__…"_

Fabian put his arms around me and we started slow dancing.

"This song is so sad!" Fabian sighed.

"Not really. It's about a girl who cares and returns for a guy, but he's started over. In the end, she decides that she loves him so much, that she just cares for his happiness. I think the love story's beautiful." I explained.

"That's a cool way of thinking of it." He dipped me to my delight.

"_I heard, that your dreams came true, I guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you__…"_

**Across the room to Mara and Jerome, Mara's POV**

"_Old friend, why are you so shy, isn't like you to hold back, or hide from the light…"_

"May I have this dance?" Jerome offered his hand.

"Of course." I smiled brightly.

He led me to the dance floor and we started to sway to the music.

"Excited for college?" He asked me half-heartedly.

"Yeah, actually…" I started, "You know what, no. I'm not excited for college."

"Just because we're apart doesn't mean…" He tried.

"No. I can't live like that, Jerome! I need you in my life. I want you. I cannot do long distance." I said.

"So…"

"So, I applied at your college and got in. I'm going to be going there with you."

"What?" He yelped.

"Jerome, I-I love you." I sputtered out.

He crashed his lips into mine and we drifted through the kiss as if we were dancing on air.

"_I hate to turn up out of __the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it, I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded, that for me, it isn't over…"_

**Other side of the floor to Amber and Alfie, Amber's POV**

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish __nothing but the best, for you too, don't forget me I beg. I remember you said: …"_

"Hi." I smiled up at Alfie as we dancing slowly.

"Hi." He said back.

"What's up with you, Ambs?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You mean Roy?" I added.

Alfie looked away.

I pulled his face back to mine.

"Never mind Roy, Alfie. Nothing can ruin this moment." I assured him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you, Alfie." I said.

"I love you too." He smiled big and twirled me around.

"Hehe!" I giggled.

"…_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…"_

**Farther across the floor to Patricia and Robbie, Patricia's POV**

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_. _You know how the time flies, only yesterday, it was the time of our lives, we were born and bred, In a summer haze, bound by the surprise, of our glory days…"_

"Uh… now what?" Robbie said after he got me punch.

"You're serious?" I rolled my eyes.

"YOU ASK ME TO DANCE!"

"Oh!" He yelped.

"Patricia, will you…"

"Save it." I pulled him to the dance floor.

"So…"

"So…"

And that's when he crashed his lips to mine. At first it caught me off guard, but then I relaxed.

"…And then we kiss?" He asked with a grin.

"Heh, yeah." I smiled brightly.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it, I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded, That for me, it isn't over…"_

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best, for you too, don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said: Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…"_

**Farther down the floor, Mick's POV**

I stared at the stage as the girl of my dreams sang her heart out…

"_Nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes, And memories made, who would have known, how bittersweet, this would taste..."_

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best, for you too, don't forget me, I beg, l remember you said: Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead..." _

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best, for you too, don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said: Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…"_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Clapping arose from all over the gym and Joy bowed.

"Thank you! Thanks so much!" Joy smiled.

Just then she bowed and started to walk towards me.

She threw her arms around me.

"That was so great!" I congratulated her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and pointed towards the stage.

"Attention!" Mr. Sweet announced loudly.

"It's time to announce the results for prom queen. May our two finalists… Joy and Amber please come up to the stage?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Go get em' girl!" I encouraged her.

The two girls joined one another on the stage.

**Joy's POV**

"Hey…" I took Amber's hand, "Good luck out there. You deserve it."

"Thanks… you too." She gave me a quick squeeze.

"You're prom queen is… Well this is interesting. For the first time in history, we have a tie! Everyone, your prom queens!" He motioned towards us.

"What?" Amber exclaimed happily.

"Eeee!" I squealed.

They brought out our tiaras… apparently they bought another one… and crowned us.

"Yes!" We hugged each other tightly.

**Later, Nina's POV**

Fabian took me outside and I could hear "Rolling in the Deep" playing in the background.

"No, Rolling in the Deep dance is complete without Rolling in the Deep!" I laughed.

"Right." Fabian smiled.

"Fabian… this has been the best night ever. Thank you." I squeezed him tightly.

"I love you Nina Martin." He kissed me.

"Not as much as I love you." I kissed him back.

**Awww… How did you like the ending to this chapter? I thought it was sweet. So, next chapters the conclusion… graduation! Are you pumped? I know I am :) But don't forget about the epilogue… that's on its way too! Well, let me know what you thought and….**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	13. Author's Note!

**Hello everyone! I'm so so so so so sorry this isn't a new chapter! I just have to tell you that I AM halfway done with the next chapter, and will be done soon, but I'm just so busy with highschool it's super crazy! So, I WILL finish this story I promise! But just hang in there another week or so and I will have it up! Again, I'm really sorry for this wait! I just thought I owed it to you to tell you what is up! Plus, this chapter is taking a while since it is the conclusion and will probably be longer than the others… So again, I'm really sorry! It WILL be up soon! :)**

**Till the next chapter, (Which will be soon)**

**noellestarr :)**


	14. House of Graduation

**Hello peoples! I'm sooo sorry for the wait :( I started school, (High School) and I have been getting no free time whatsoever. But I'm happy to give you this exciting conclusion, and I hope you enjoy it. (Don't forget, this IS NOT the last chapter. The FINAL chapter is the epilogue, coming soon. This is just the conclusion to the story.) Well, read on! :)**

_**House of Graduation**_

**Nina's POV, Saturday, The Day of Graduation**

**You are educated. Your certification is in your degree. You may think of it as the ticket to the good life. Let me ask you to think of an alternative. Think of it as your ticket to change the world. ~Tom Brokaw**

I could hear my heart beating fast. Today was the day. The day I had dreamed of since I was little. The start of a new beginning.

Everyone sat around nervously in the common room. Mara and Fabian were going over their valedictorian speeches in their heads, and Jerome was wondering if maybe, just maybe his parents would come. Alfie was not making even a single joke, as he looked around nervously. Amber was making sure there isn't a single crease in her dress, or a strand of flyaway hair. Mick was squeezing Joy's hand hopefully, as she leans her anxious head on his shoulder. Patricia was tapping her leg quickly and nervously, as she stares away deep in thought. And me, I was daydreaming about my future, my hopes, and my dreams.

The doorbell shook up everyone.

"I'll get it!" I called nervously.

I ran up to the door and opened it.

"Gran!" I yelled excitedly and pulled her into a huge hug.

"You made it!"

"Now why would I miss my favorite granddaughters graduation?" She smiled.

"I'm your only granddaughter!" I poked her jokingly.

Just then Fabian walked up.

"Speaking of my favorite granddaughter, there's my favorite soon to be grandson in law!"

She hugged Fabian.

"Gran!" I blushed furiously.

Fabian waved his hand.

"It's cool."

"Come in!" I led my gran into the common room.

"Everyone, you remember my gran?" I said.

"Heck, yeah! Wazzup?" Alfie gave her a high five.

I giggled.

"Hello, Amber nice to see you again." She said.

"You too, Ms. Martin." Amber smiled.

My face spread into a huge grin. Everything was falling into place.

_Ding, dong!_

I whirled around and opened the door to find Fabian's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rutter!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Nina dear! It's certainly a pleasure to see you again!" Fabian's mum grinned.

"Nina." Fabian's dad said.

"Mum, dad!" Fabian pulled them into a group hug.

"So glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I even have the video camera to record our little Fabes do his valedictorian _thang_!"

"Mom!" Fabian blushed. "Stop trying to be cool! And I'm a CO! Valedictorian. With Mara remember?" Fabian hissed.

"Oh, yes." Fabian's mum grinned. "For sure's!"

"Mom…" Fabian groaned.

"Heh. 'For sure's'!" I quoted.

Fabian playfully smack me on the arm and led me away. The whole house was filled with joyous reunions of family.

Then all of a sudden the room fell silent. A woman with big dirty blonde hair and smoky eyes walked in. She looked like she was pulled right out of a New Jersey style magazine.

"Mom?" Jerome stepped out of the huddle of stares and whispers.

"Jerome, honey." She reached in for a hug but Jerome took a step back.

"What are you doing here? And where's dad?" He raised a shaky eyebrow.

"I'd thought I'd come see my son graduate from high school. If that's okay…"

"Mom, can I speak to you outside?" He said silently.

Everyone awkwardly continued talking and Mara walked up.

"Jerome, I…" Mara put a hand on his arm.

Jerome shook it off.

"Later Mara. Okay?"

She nodded then hurried off to find her family.

**Jerome's POV**

I led my mom outside, and I couldn't help myself.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" I shouted.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"All those years," I continued with a whisper, "You never once came to see me. And now…"

"Now's different honey. I'm different!" She responded.

"How so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're asking me? I thought for sure you'd say no way right away…"

"Maybe I'm "quote" different too, and then some." I scoffed.

"Jerome, honey…" She put a hand on my arm.

I started to tense up but then I relaxed.

"You can come, but I'm not going back to you." I said quietly.

She then nodded slowly and then walked away.

**Nina's POV**

"Alright, dearies, everyone get together!" Trudy called from the main hallway.

Everyone groaned but giggled at the same time.

"Okay, first let's do couples. Nina and Fabian?" She announced.

Everyone stepped back and rolled their eyes.

Fabian swooped me up into a princess style carrying position. I giggled loudly and Trudy snapped the picture. Next, Alfie and Amber got together and acted like gangsters while standing back to back. Then Mara grabbed Jerome's hand and forced him in front of the camera where she kissed his cheek and he wore a stupid grin. Mick and Joy threw their arms around each other and smiled. Lastly, Patricia made a funny model pose.

"Alright everyone, group photo!" Trudy called.

Everyone got together and we held and laughed with one another as if we were family, which we pretty much are.

**Later, at the Ceremony :)**

Me and Fabian walked into the crowded hallway hand in hand.

"So, are you ready to graduate?" I asked lightly.

He smiled brightly.

"Heck yeah."

We stared at each other for a long endless moment until…

"Students! Please proceed to your alphabetical formation immediately!" Mrs. Andrew's voice rang over the loud speaker.

"Well, this is it." He smiled at me and looked at me one more time before taking off down the endless hall of students.

I sighed and stepped into the waterfall of gathered students beginning to form.

The faint music started to play and we all followed one another into the stuffy gym. I saw my gran and Fabian's parent's wave excitedly at me.

"Students of…" And from there I kind of tuned out. I wasn't big into these kinds of ceremonies, especially all the long speeches. Time seemed to drone on and on, and I saw people give their speeches and teacher hand out awards and other stuff. Then, it was finally time for the valedictorian speech. Mara and Fabian walked up to the podium and I shot Mara a thumbs up and blew Fabian a quick kiss.

"Hello fellow students and parents. I welcome you here tonight on the behalf of the class of 2014!" Mara started.

"We've been through so much in the past few years, and it's been great to spend it with all of you." Fabian continued.

"And with all the most frightening experiences, we still managed to stay cool and hold our ground." Mara smiled.

"From mysteries, to school work, to senior pranks, we've all gotten through this together." Fabian grinned.

I smiled to myself.

The two continued on for a couple more minutes then finally concluded.

"So on the behalf of the class of 2014, I congratulate every one of you on your win. Congrats!" They said together and everyone engaged in an enormous amount of applause.

Soon, we all walked up to get our diplomas. When I got up there, I saw my gran shed a tear, and that made me smile.

**After the Ceremony**

After the ceremony, and receiving flowers from my gran, I looked for Fabian through the crowd. Where could that boy be? I walked into the mess hall and it was thankfully empty. I sat down quietly and leaned back. Oh, what a day. My life is just slipping away from me isn't it? And then the music started. I turned around and saw Fabian and the rest of the Anubis gang walk up.

"Half the world is sleeping,

half the world's awake

half can hear their hearts beat

half just hear them break."

Fabian sang and held his hand out to me and we started dancing.

"I am but a traveler, in most every way

Ask me what you want...to know."

Amber, smiling, continued and danced with us.

"What a journey it has been

And the end is not in sight

But the stars are out tonight

and they're bound to guide my way."

Mara smiled, laughing.

"When they're shining on my life

I can see a better day

I won't let the darkness in,

what a journey it has been."

Jerome continued and took Mara's hand.

"I have been to sorrow

I have been to bliss

Where I'll be tomorrow,

I can only guess…"

Joy continued, with her beautiful voice, and we shared a secret smile.

"Through the darkest desert

Through the deepest snow,

Forward always forward, I go…"

Mick took Joy's hand and they sung together.

"What a journey it has been

and the end is not in sight

But the stars are out tonight

and they're bound to guide my way."

Alfie added, trying to sound as silly as possible.

"When they're shining on my life

I can see a better day

I won't let the darkness in,

what a journey it has been..."

Patricia continued with a smile.

"Forward, always forward...

Onward, always up...

Catching every drop of hope

In my empty cup."

Amber and Patricia sang together in a lovely harmony.

"What a journey it has been

And the end is not in sight

But the stars are out tonight

and they're bound to guide my way."

I added finally, after their nudging, because they know that that is my favorite song. I know the words by heart.

And finally, we all took each other's hands and sung together…

"When they're shining on my life

I can see a better day

I won't let the darkness in,

what a journey it has been..."

"What a journey it has been..."

We all pulled each other together into one tight group hug and spent and endless moment of laughing, and crying. We may not live together any more, but we sure as anything aren't splitting up.

After the moment ended, I pulled Fabian aside and kissed him.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anything for my Nina." He traced his finger along my chin.

"Fabian, what will happen now?" I couldn't help but asking.

"I don't know, and I never will know till it happens. But as Orrin Hatch once said, Graduation is not the end; it's the beginning."

And he pulled my lips to his and I knew that whatever happened next, wherever we would go, I knew, it would be, simply amazing.

**And that's it! Omg this has been an amazing ride, and thanks for letting me write for you! I know I haven't updated in well like, forever, but I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me. Also, the song that they sung is called Journey by Lea Salonga. I suggest you look it up on youtube, it's an amazing song, and it's guaranteed to make you shed a tear. (Listen to it and imagine the Anubis people singing it!) Well, I love you all, and the epilogue will be coming soon!**

**Love all of you, and, please review!**


	15. House of Epilogue

**Well hello there peoples of fanfiction who I have not talked to in months! It's been a crazy freshie year so far, and I'm just happy to be writing this! I know it's been forever, but I hope you will still read this despite. It is the long awaited epilogue, and the seconded season of house of Anubis has come to an end? What did you think? I'm going to give you some of my random opinions from this season, you can agree, disagree, whatever you want:**

**Thoughts:**

**Eddie was soooo hot.**

**Nina was more annoying this season.**

**Joy was irritating, but I liked her by the end.**

**Eddie and Patricia are now my new favorite couple.**

**Brad Kavanagh's Fabian portrayal after Nina fell in the hole was really good and believable.**

**I found myself to like Jerome a whole lot more than last season.**

**Where's Jerome's mom?**

**Vera made for a creepy zombie.**

**I wanted Piper to stay.**

**I loved when Fabian would make random comments about how he's NOT a nerd.**

**I couldn't understand how Fabian couldn't be fed up with Nina at some parts of this season.**

**Amber was adorable as always.**

**I felt bad for Mara, the only one in the end who knew nothing about the Anubis house mystery.**

**I wanted Trudy to be with Jasper.**

**Speaking of him, what happened to Jasper?**

**I wanted to try Trudy and Vera's cakes…**

**Would never have guessed that Jerome's dad would be nice once introduced.**

**I thought Alfie was saner this season.**

**I was glad Mick left… Even though in my story he isn't gone…**

**IS THERE GOING TO BE A SEASON THREE?**

**Yupp, those are my thoughts this season(: So yeah. And since Eddie and Patricia are the BOMB, I have decided to delete Robbie as a character and insert Eddie. But I'm not going to change the whole story because of that fact, so just pretend that Eddie was there and him and Patricia were a couple through Graduation. Thanks!**

**So after my rant, I will now begin. Hope you all like! (:**

**Nina and Fabian Rutter.**

Nina and Fabian both went to Oxford College. They stayed a couple through their whole time there, helping one another out, as things got tough and got married right after college graduation. There was no more mystery, and surprisingly, Nina found that to be weird. So she and Fabian decided to create the mystery for themselves. Nina became a Special Agent working as a profiler and Fabian became a detective. They made an amazing team, so they solved many cases. They also saved many people's lives. After they were older and started to work on less demanding cases from home, they decided to have their first child.

**Jack Lewis Rutter **was born on April 21st.

Their seconded child was **Amber Sarah Rutter **and she was two years younger than the first and named after Amber and Sarah of course!

Their final child, **Leila Ann Rutter** was born in the summer.

They made for an amazing family.

**Amber and Alfie Lewis.**

Amber went to an art school to major in fashion and design, and Alfie went to a college nearby. They also stayed a couple throughout their college years, and spent many fun times together. They also got married right after college, with Alfie proposing right at Amber's graduation, much to her delight. They had their first child pretty quickly.

**Shelby Nina Lewis**, whom they lovingly called their seashell, leading her to go by Shelly, was born on New Year's Eve.

After Shelly was born, Amber had to work from home trying to become big in the fashion biz. And she did. Designing a whole clothing line based on her daughter and their Anubis adventures, she craftily called it SIBUNA by Amber Millington Lewis. Its catchphrase was "A whole new level of mystery." It sold everywhere and caused Amber to open up her own company, sending her stores everywhere. With a famous wife, Alfie became a talk-show host for his own show "Prank that Dude!"

After the family settled down and were happy, the couple had their final child, **Evelyn Rose Lewis**.

They had made history.

**Mara and Jerome Clarke.**

Mara and Jerome both went to the same college. Mara got her medical degree and continued through med school to become a doctor. Jerome surprisingly decided to continue through law school to become a lawyer. After his dad's trial, he wanted to help others who would be in the same situation and just wanted a family member back, so he dealt with family affairs. After they got their bachelor's degree, they moved in together while Jerome went to law school and Mara went to med school.

After they settled into their work, they were married and had their first child rather quickly, **Emily Lynn Clarke**.

After a year they decided to adopt another baby girl from China, who they named, **Crista Marie Clarke.**

They were your typical, wealthy, but all around genuine family.

**Patricia and Eddie Sweet.**

Patricia and Eddie both went to the same college, and loved it there. They, of course, went to many parties but also studied as needed. They were your typical perfect couple, and everyone was jealous of how perfect they were. Somewhere through college Eddie and Patricia had both decided to get their degree in education, much to everyone's surprise. Eddie became a principal like his father, but he was that fun principal that made everyone want to go to his school. Patricia worked as a teacher there in Egyptian History and surprised many of her students with her knowledge that it seemed she had almost lived it. (Wink Wink) They were that cute teacher couple that all the students talked about.

They were married after college as Eddie proposed to her on a trip to New York City and he had the question up on the jumbo tron. She had slapped him for going to so much work, but she said yes.

They had triplets, **Collin Michael Sweet, Phoebe Noelle Sweet, and Trusten Michael Sweet**, them only being two minutes apart each. Let's just say Patricia was not the loveliest wife while pregnant with three kids.

They made a huge impact on their kids, as well as their students.

**Joy and Mick Campbell. **

Being a country away from one another with Joy at Julliard and Mick at Notre Dame, The two sadly parted ways after graduation to follow their dreams. After Joy graduated she made her début on Broadway playing Glinda in the musical Wicked. She was happy, but she was missing something. She found faith and went to look for her love, Mick. Mick had graduated and become a famous football star in America. She bought a one way ticket and flew down to the states. She showed up at one of his big games, and posting "will you marry me" on the screen. She shown on the screen and Mick was so happy. He said yes and they fell in love once again. They were happy.

They had their one and only child, **Melanie Renee Campbell**, and they were delighted.

They were that perfect, little, entertainment famous family.

**Every year the Anubis kids got together and had an annual barbeque. They would party it up and all of their kids called one another cousins. It was one, big, happy, family.**

**THE END(:**

_**Thanks so much everyone!**_

_**To the reviewers, and to people who just read my story. **_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Ps… Please let me know if I should write more!**_


End file.
